El Príncipe de Aratani
by FairyQueen72
Summary: UA: Sawada Tsunayoshi, un niño triste y solitario, que dentro suyo poseía misteriosos poderes. Él fue abandonado por sus padres, quienes lo despreciaban por no ser igual de bueno que superfecto y encantador hijo menor. Nadie se esperaba que Tsuna fuese adoptado por una poderosa familia real de un extraño reino... Resumen completo dentro. ¡Tsuna fuerte e inteligente!
1. Chapter 1: Prólogo

**Título:** El Príncipe de Aratani.

**Emparejamientos:** Ninguno.

**Género:** Fantacía / Aventura / Familia / Amistad.

**Resumen.**

UA: Sawada Tsunayoshi, un niño triste y solitario, que dentro suyo poseía misteriosos poderes. Él fue abandonado por sus padres, quienes lo despreciaban por no ser igual de bueno que superfecto y encantador hijo menor, quien se pensaba, había heredado la línea de sangre de los Vongola. Nadie se esperaba que Tsuna fuera adoptado por una poderosa familia real de un reino extraño, pasando así a ser un joven príncipe que ahora tenía una nueva amorosa familia, grandes amigos, y gente que lo quiere y con el poder para defender a su príncipe del Vongola, quienes lo quieren de vuelta al saber que el menor de los gemelos no posee llamas del cielo al contrario del mayor.

¡Tsuna fuerte e inteligente! Bashing Sawada.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Y de otros animes usados en esta historia no me pertenecen. Todos ellos son de sus respectivos creadores.

**KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR!**

Prólogo.

**KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR!**

En una bonita casa en los suburbios de la pequeña ciudad de Namimori Japón, vivía una familia constituida por la madre Sawada Nana, su marido Sawada Iemitsu y sus dos hijos gemelos Sawada Tsunayoshi y Sawada Yenari.

Sawada Tsunayoshi Era un niño muy lindo, tenía ojos grandes de color ámbar, pestañas largas, cejas delgadas y bien delineadas, su piel era del color de la porcelana y se veía suave y tersa, tenía una nariz pequeña y en forma de botón, labios rosados y ni muy gruesos ni muy delgados y bien formados, su estatura era pequeña pues se veía de unos 4 años de edad cuando en realidad su edad era 6 años, parte por la genética ya que Nana era de estatura baja y también eso se debía a la desnutrición pues sus padres apenas le daban de comer cuando se acordaban, su cabello era entre una mezcla de café chocolate con mechones dorados. Y por todos estos rasgos Tsuna como le llamaban tenía un aspecto afeminado.

A diferencia de su hermano mayor, Sawada Yenari era un calco idéntico a su padre Sawada Iemitsu pero su color de ojos era chocolate como los ojos de su madre Nana. El pequeño rubio era la adoración de sus padres que lo veían como su orgullo ya que él era alegre, tenía muchos amigos, le gustaban los deportes, era muy bueno académicamente y siempre era el centro de atención en cualquier lugar que iba.

Sus padres siempre tenían tantas cosas buenas que decir de él y no se cansaban de alardear de su precioso bebé.

Tsuna era muy poco conocido, por no decir invisible por la gente de la pequeña ciudad dado a que por vergüenza, los Sawadas no hablaban de él porque el niño no era ni bueno en los deportes como su hermano menor, ni muy sociable, de hecho Tsuna era un niño muy callado y siempre se la pasaba en su habitación semivacía, puesto que con lo único con lo que esta contaba era con una cama para una sola persona, un pequeño escritorio desgastado, un pequeño librero colgado en la pared y un armario viejo. Tampoco era bueno en la escuela y eso lo hacía la burla de todos los niños y algunos profesores a los que les gustaba menospreciarlo todo el tiempo.

Nadie creía que Tsuna y Yenari estuvieran relacionados porque ambos eran completamente diferentes en todo. Iemitsu y Nana no permitían que los gemelos se relacionaran, en cambio, incentivaban a su hijo menor para despreciar al igual que ellos a Tsuna y eso causaba la enemistad entre hermanos aunque más del lado de Yenari que de Tsuna que muy al contrario, amaba a sus padres y a su hermano, sufriendo mucho los maltratos de estos.

Pero Tsuna no era lo único que ocultaban los Sawada, dado que estos , en especial Sawada Iemitsu guardaba fuertemente el secreto del ser el jefe del CEDEF, una organización independiente pero al mismo tiempo, bajo el control de la Famiglia Vongola, la Famiglia de la mafia más poderosa en el mundo y la cual estaba bajo la jefatura de Timoteo di Vongola también conocido como Vongola Nono o Vongola noveno.

Iemitsu sabía que esta organización de la mafia sería heredada por uno de sus dos hijos, creencia reforzada por el conocimiento de que él como sus hijos eran descendientes directos de Giotto di Vongola, también conocido como Vongola Primo, el fundador de la Vongola Famiglia, además de que eran los únicos herederos directos en la línea de sucesión ya que los tres hijos de Timoteo, El primogénito Enrico, el segundo hermano Massimo y el tercer hermano Federico, habían sido asesinados uno por uno y en ese orden, de formas horribles, y Xanxus, el cuarto hijo de Nono, no era un candidato aceptable para heredar el título de Décimo Vongola pues el preadolescente era adoptado. Iemitsu quería que su hijo menor tomara la jefatura como Vongola Décimo, ya que lo veía más capaz que a su inútil hermano mayor , a parte de que el hombre tenía la firme creencia de que Tsuna no poseía llamas del cielo rasgo que caracterizaba a cada jefe de la Vongola y tenía la certeza de que su hijo menor si las poseía.

Así que con esa idea en mente, habló con su esposa sobre el llevar a Tsuna a un orfanato para ponerlo en adopción y así deshacerse de la mancha en su familia perfecta. Nana estuvo de acuerdo con su marido y ambos quedaron en llevar al día siguiente a Tsuna a dicho lugar. Iemitsu al fin podría realizar su plan sin ningún problema, ya llevaba tiempo con esta idea y ya tenía todo preparado e incluso él había hablado antes con Timoteo el cual igualmente, acordó con la idea del rubio a regañadientes. A Iemitsu sólo le hacía falta la aprobación de su dulce Nana, la cual ya había obtenido.

Y así como estaba planeado, dejaron a Tsuna en dicho lugar, con el pequeño cielo con el corazón roto por lo que habían hecho sus padres, a la matrona del orfanato consolando al tierno niño y con esta decisión, cambiando así sin saberlo, la vida de siete niños especiales que se encontrarían con su cielo destinado más pronto de lo esperado y por otro lado, causando la desgracia más grande para la Vongola Famiglia y el resto de la mafia.

**KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR!**

**Fin del Prólogo.**

¿Review?


	2. Chapter 2: Introducción al Reino

**Título:** El Príncipe de Aratani.

**Emparejamientos:** Ninguno.

**Género:** Fantacía / Aventura / Familia / Amistad.

**Resumen.**

UA: Sawada Tsunayoshi, un niño triste y solitario, que dentro suyo poseía misteriosos poderes. Él fue abandonado por sus padres, quienes lo despreciaban por no ser igual de bueno que superfecto y encantador hijo menor, quien se pensaba, había heredado la línea de sangre de los Vongola. Nadie se esperaba que Tsuna fuera adoptado por una poderosa familia real de un reino extraño, pasando así a ser un joven príncipe que ahora tenía una nueva amorosa familia, grandes amigos, y gente que lo quiere y con el poder para defender a su príncipe del Vongola, quienes lo quieren de vuelta al saber que el menor de los gemelos no posee llamas del cielo al contrario del mayor.

¡Tsuna fuerte e inteligente! Bashing Sawada.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Y de otros animes usados en esta historia no me pertenecen. Todos ellos son de sus respectivos creadores.

**KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR!**

Capítulo 1: Introducción del Reino y la Familia Real.

**KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR!**

El Reino de Aratani, era un pequeño país que se encontraba ubicado en las fronteras de Japón, de lado Noreste, sin embargo, este reino era independiente del gran país asiático. Poseía sus propias leyes, cultura, tradiciones, sus propios monarcas y muchos misterios que solo a los habitantes de este Reino se les permitía conocer, puesto que ellos mismos eran parte de ese misterio.

Aratani era un reino muy hermoso, si veías el enorme lugar en las alturas, parecía una enorme isla con altas montañas en el centro de esta, altos y frondosos árboles de todo tipo en todo lo largo y ancho del territorio, lagos, ríos, manantiales y cascadas de aguas cristalinas en varias zonas del bello lugar, con flora y fauna tanto común como exótica dispersa en todo el reino, haciendo que todo el paisaje fuera todo un espectáculo para la vista, eso sin contar las preciosas playas que rodeaban el país. Los diversos climas que habían en el bello lugar, tanto fríos como cálidos por las distintas tierras, hacían que el reino fuera un país muy próspero en minerales, la agricultura y la ganadería, cosa muy buena para los habitantes de Aratani debido a que esto les permitía tener un comercio abundante y fructífero con otros países.

La Capital del reino se encontraba justo en el centro del país, rodeado por las magníficas montañas, que servían como una eficaz defensa para dicho lugar. Aquí se podía ver el abundante comercio de infinidad de productos que había entre la gente originaria del país como la gente que venía del exterior.

Aunque Aratani no pertenecía a Japón, muchas de sus estructuras eran iguales a la de dicho país, de igual modo, sus casas, los templos religiosos, las vestimentas, alguna que otra costumbre, etc, semejaban al japón antiguo.

El palacio real se ubicaba en el centro de la capital del país, era un lugar enorme que por el interior se podían dislumbrar hermosos pisos de mármol color marrón emperador, bellos cuadros que plasmaban magníficos paisajes, batallas pasadas en la historia de Aratani y otros cuadros eran pinturas que mosttraban a las 13 generaciones de monarcas que tuvo el reino. Sus muros interiores eran de un suave color beige, en alguno que otro pasillo habían estatuas de diversas criaturas mitológicas como aves fénix, unicornios, grifos, etc, La sala del trono tiene una forma rectangular, delante de las puertas ornamentadas de caoba oscuro se encontraban los tronos reales, una alfombra azul oscuro con intrincados bordados de hilos de oro guiaba el camino hacia ellos desde dichas puertas,. Los muros de este lugar estaban pintados de un hermoso color crema y en cada uno se podían ver grandes retratos de diversas y fieras batallas.

Los jardines del palacio poseían una gran cantidad de flores de todos colores y tipos, a causa de la reina, pues es muy aficionada a ellas, cinco grandes fuentes de agua adornaban este bello lugar, junto con antiguos árboles de roble, sakura y cedro.

El exterior tiene enormes muros de piedra pulida y por la parte delantera se podían ver enormes verjas de hierro con el escudo real impreso en estas, el cual era un gran dragón rodeado por un arco dorado con varias piedras preciosas de diversos colores brillantes y dos espadas samurai ornamentadas y entre cruzadas por debajo del arco, que daban a la entrada del palacio. A ambos lados de las verjas, se encontraba la guardia real conformada por seis samuráis, (tres en cada lado de las verjas) totalmente alertas por cualquier anomalía que se pudiera presentar en el palacio. de igual manera, por los extensos jardines se puede ver más guardias vijilando cada parte de la zona.

La familia real, la cual se podía encontrar la mayor parte del tiempo dentro del enorme palacio Aratani, era muy querida por su gente debido a la benevolencia que mostraban hacia su reino y por lo dedicados que eran en hacerlo prosperar, así mismo, por la forma tan justa y la igualdad con la que trataban a sus súbditos. La familia gobernante se componía de cuatro integrantes:

El primero de ellos era el rey Akihiro Aratani, de 37 años de edad, era un hombre de 1.95 m de altura, de cuerpo fornido y rogusto, de tes clara, ojos de color dorado tan profundos que parecían oro líquido, cabello hasta la sintura atado en una elegante cola de caballo, rubio dorado un poco más claro que el dorado de sus ojos, y con una pequeña barba en el mentón, sus rasgos faciales son finos y aristocráticos resaltando su noble linaje.

Su personalidad es la de un hombre justo con todos, muy firme con el liderazgo de su reino, amable y bondadoso con la gente que vive en dicho lugar, aunque puede llegar a ser muy frío y despiadado con las personas que traten de poner en riesgo el bienestar de Aratani y sus habitantes. Es un poderoso guerrero (su armada real puede dar fe de eso) y es un experto en el uso de la espada, esto no significa que no domine otros estilos de combate.

Siempre trata lo más pronto posible de terminar sus labores como rey para poder pasar tiempo con su amada familia.

La siguiente era la reina Masumi Aratani de 34 años de edad, es una hermosa mujer de tes blanca como la nieve, de 1.70 m de altura, Largo cabello ondulado marrón chocolate a mitad de los muslos que caía como cascada sobre su espalda, de lado derecho de su cabeza llevaba un hermoso broche de oro tachonado con piedras preciosas que formaban la silueta del escudo real. Sus ojos eran de un profundo color amatista, boca pequeña con labios rosados y carnosos, nariz perfilada y rostro en forma de corazón, poseía un cuerpo delgado, figura curvilínea no muy exagerada pero para nada despreciable la cual le daba una apariencia delicada y frágil, pero para los que conocían bien a la reina, sabían que esto era una simple fachada, puesto que ella era una hábil combatiente en especial con los tessen los cuales aprendió a utilizar desde la tierna edad de 4 años.

Es una mujer de carácter amable, comprensiva, justa con todos sus súbditos y su familia al igual que su marido, muy paciente, una amorosa madre y esposa, a menos que la hagas enojar, hecho que ocurre muy raramente, en ese caso su personalidad da un giro de 180 para lo peor, y pobre de él, o de la que sea la causa de su enojo.

El príncipe Kazuhiko Aratani (antes llamado Tsunayoshi Sawada) el primogénito de la familia real y heredero al trono de Aratani de solo 15 años de edad había cambiado mucho desde el tiempo en que fue adoptado por sus majestades, en el transcurso de los años se había vuelto un joven adolescente bastante atractivo. Su cabello, de ser antes color chocolate con mechas rubias, había cambiado a ser totalmente dorado, sus antes rasgos infantiles se volvieron un poco más maduros y finos, sus ojos seguían igual, sin embargo estos reflejaban inteligencia y felicidad a diferencia de lo que mostraban antes de conocer a sus ahora padres y a su gente preciosa de Aratani ya que la tristeza y el dolor eran inminentes en su anterior mirada. Tenía el físico de un nadador y medía 1.65 m de altura.

Tiene una personalidad alegre, cariñosa, es muy amistoso con todos, bastante entusiasta con todo lo que hace, le gusta mucho salir del palacio real a explorar el reino con sus amigos y es una persona muy protectora con sus seres amados (osea todo Aratani) le va muy bien en sus clases con sus tutores privados y su sueño es ser tan buen gobernante como sus padres. A sido muy bien entrenado en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y el manejo de armas tanto de fuego como blancas, pues varios de sus maestros fueron implacables en su aprendizaje. Ellos querían lograr que su joven príncipe estuviera preparado para todo, y tras muchas lágrimas, sudor y sangre, sobre todo estas dos últimas, lograron su cometido. A él le gusta mucho el color amatista puesto que es el color de los ojos de su madre y su hermanita menor, disfruta mucho comer postres de todos tipos y el convivir con la gente de su reino.

El último miembro de la familia real era la adoración de tanto sus padres y hermano, sin contar el resto de los habitantes del reino. La princesa Ena Aratani, de tan solo 3 años de edad. Dicha pequeña era el calco perfecto de su madre, obviamente a como la reina se veía cuando era una niña, pero con el cabello tan rubio como el de su padre.

De una actitud sonriente, cariñosa (le gustaba que su hermano la llevara a los jardines del palacio a jugar) amaba a los animales y gustaba de comer fresas con chocolate, disfrutaba mucho el pasar tiempo con su familia y mostraba gran interés en la música y el baile.

Como ya se había dicho antes, estas cuatro personas eran las que conformaban a los soberanos gobernantes del hermoso reino de Aratani.

**KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR!**

**Fin del Capítulo.**

**N-A:** en el siguiente capi comienza la verdadera historia, solo quería darle una buena introducción a la nueva familia de nuestro querido castaño y al reino en donde vive, se sabrá más de este lugar a lo largo de la historia y también conoceremos a la gente y criaturas que lo componen.

**Fin de N-A.**

**Significados de los Nombres Usados en el Capítulo.**

Akihiro: Literalmente, se traduce por "luz que brilla en el extranjero".

Masumi: Nombre de doble significado. Por un lado, "de gran belleza", y por el otro, "verdadera pureza".

Kazuhiko: Se traduce por "príncipe lleno de armonía".

Ena: Significa "regalo de Dios".

Aratani: Literalmente, quiere decir "piedra preciosa".

¿Review?


	3. Chapter 3: Graves Noticias

**Título:** El Príncipe de Aratani.

**Emparejamientos:** Ninguno.

**Género:** Fantacía / Aventura / Familia / Amistad.

**Resumen.**

UA: Sawada Tsunayoshi, un niño triste y solitario, que dentro suyo poseía misteriosos poderes. Él fue abandonado por sus padres, quienes lo despreciaban por no ser igual de bueno que superfecto y encantador hijo menor, quien se pensaba, había heredado la línea de sangre de los Vongola. Nadie se esperaba que Tsuna fuera adoptado por una poderosa familia real de un reino extraño, pasando así a ser un joven príncipe que ahora tenía una nueva amorosa familia, grandes amigos, y gente que lo quiere y con el poder para defender a su príncipe del Vongola, quienes lo quieren de vuelta al saber que el menor de los gemelos no posee llamas del cielo al contrario del mayor.

¡Tsuna fuerte e inteligente! Bashing Sawada.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Y de otros animes usados en esta historia no me pertenecen. Todos ellos son de sus respectivos creadores.

**KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR!**

Capítulo 2: Graves Noticias.

**KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR!**

Reino de Aratani.

**KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR!**

Un joven de cabello rubio, de 15 años de edad, se encontraba sentado en un banco de piedra bellamente esculpido, leyendo bajo la sombra de un gran árbol de Sakura aprovechando el agradable clima fresco que ofrecía la primavera y que en momento no tenía ninguna lección dado que sus tutores le habían permitido tener la tarde libre, pues iba muy adelantado en sus clases gracias a la gran dedicación que él ponía en ellas.

Abruptamente, el joven detuvo su lectura y fijó su mirada en una de las entradas del gran palacio que se encontraba a su costado. Dos pares de pasos se dirigían de esa dirección hacia su ubicación.

Después de unos segundos pudo ver quienes eran lo cual hizo que se formara una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

"Hola chicas, ¿qué las trae por aquí?, pensé que el día de hoy estarían muy ocupadas ayudando a Mirajane con los preparativos de su boda con Laxus", cuestionó el rubio con curiosidad.

"En efecto su Majestad, pero como hemos estado toda la mañana muy atareadas y no hemos descansado ni un segundo, Mirajane nos dio una hora libre", respondió una hermosa chica de tes clara, de ojos azules que poseía una bella figura voluptuosa, cabello largo rojo carmesí que le llegaba hasta los muslos, con una sola hebra de cabello que sobresalía en la parte superior. Su cabello también tenía flequillos sueltos que cubrían la frente y flequillos laterales que enmarcaban su lindo rostro. Ella vestía una falda negra circular que le llegaba dos dedos arriba de las rodillas de largo, una camisa ajustada del color de sus ojos y tacones altos color negro.

"Oh, ya veo Rias. Y ustedes dos necesitan algo?"

"Ara ara, así es mi Príncipe, ¿sabe usted en donde podemos encontrar a Chrome-chan?", preguntó la segunda mujer que venía acompañando a la joven pelirroja. Ella era una bella chica de cuerpo bien dotado al igual que su mejor amiga, tes blanca, con ojos de color violeta, cabello muy largo de color negro, el cual por el momento se encontraba sujeto en una cola de caballo..

Llevaba puesto un vestido ajustado en la parte de la cintura para arriba y más holgado por la parte inferior, de color verde oscuro, con tacones a juego.

"Si lo sé. En estos momentos Chrome está entrenando junto a Mukuro, pero el entrenamiento ya está por finalizar Akeno-chan" .

"Bien, muchas gracias joven Príncipe, pues iremos por ella, ya que será una de las damas de honor en la boda al igual que nosotras, y debemos ir las ocho a probarnos los vestidos y accesorios", informó la heredera Gremory con una sonrisa.

"¿Ocho?, ¿Quiénes más fueron elegidas como damas de honor? preguntó curioso el rubio.

"Mmm... pues, las demás son Lucy Heartfilia, Levy McGarden, Wendy Marvell, Lisanna Strauss la hermanita menor de Mira y Orihime Inoue".

El Príncipe asintió.

"Bueno, con su permiso nos vamos su Alteza, las demás nos están esperando en la ciudad Capital y todavía debemos ir por Chrome-chan", dijo Akeno asiendo una última reverencia de despedida junto con su pelirroja amiga.

"Sí, que tengan buen día señoritas", se despidió el joven Príncipe con la linda sonrisa que lo caracterizaba posada en sus labios.

"Lo mismo le deseamos a usted Príncipe Kazuhiko", hablaron al unísono ambas chicas sonriendo de vuelta y con esa última despedida, comenzaron a alejarse de donde estaba el rubio volviendo a quedar éste aparentemente sólo, pues sabía que algunos miembros de la guardia real lo estaban vijilando para su protección en caso de cualquier amenaza tanto externa como interna, pues a pesar de como la familia real era muy querida por todos por su benevolencia hacia su gente, habían algunos que pensaban que los reyes eran muy suaves al gobernar y debían de ser más severos, también habían quienes no lo querían como futuro Rey, ya que él no era hijo legítimo de sus majestades y eso les disgustaba de sobremanera. Estos decían que su hermanita menor Ena, cuando fuera más grande, debía tomar la corona como Reina, porque ella si era una heredera legítima. Aunque este grupo se conformaba de los habitantes más ancianos y tradicionalistas del Reino, también entre ellos habían algunos nobles jóvenes que compartían los mismos ideales y con tal de evitar que el se convirtiera en Rey, habían causado alguno que otro atentado contra su vida. Sin embargo, para la furia de estos rebeldes, dichos atentados habían sido frustrados por sus guardianes, otros por la guardia real y su familia, él mismo o o uno que otro amigo suyo que estaba con él o cerca de el al momento de estos terribles sucesos.

Aveces sentía que todos lo mantenían vigilado la mayor parte del tiempo...

"Debe ser solo mi imaginación", habló para si mismo el joven Príncipe negando con la cabeza ante el ridículo pensamiento.

En diversas partes del Reino, varias personas estornudaron al unísono. Creo que alguien está hablando de mí, pensaron estas en conjunto.

Volviendo con el Príncipe.

El ambarino observó la hora en su reloj de muñeca, y viendo que ya era un poco tarde, cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y poniéndose de pie, le hizo señas a uno de los guardias escondidos en el jardín para que se acercara.

Obedeciendo la orden silenciosa de su Príncipe, éste se acercó al rubio .

"¿En qué puedo servirle, su Alteza?", dijo el guardia con gran respeto, mientras hacía una reverencia ante el Príncipe.

"Atsushi-san, dado que mis guardianes están algo ocupados con sus entrenamientos, me gustaría que tú y algunos guardias de tu elección, me escoltaran por la ciudad, pues es mi deseo salir un tiempo del palacio ahora que tengo el día libre de mis clases", explicó el joven con calma.

"Por supuesto, como usted desee, se hará de inmediato mi Príncipe, dentro de 15 minutos lo estaremos esperando en la entrada del palacio".

"Muy bien, gracias Atsushi-san", respondió el Príncipe de manera cortés.

"De nada su Alteza, estamos para servirle", contestó el hombre respetuosamente.

Con ese último intercambio de palabras, cada quien se fue por rumbos diferentes. Atsushi fue a cumplir lo pedido por su Príncipe y Kazuhiko fue a prepararse para la pronta salida.

Aunque fuera acompañado de algunos guardias del palacio, será bueno salir a pasear un rato por la ciudad y convivir un tiempo con sus queridos súbditos, pensó el ambarino con una brillante sonrisa, la cual sin saberlo él, dejaba maravillados a los sirvientes que pasaban junto a él en los bellos pasillos del palacio real.

**KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR!**

Ciudad de Namimori Japón.

**KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR!**

Sentado por la noche, bajo la brillante luna en el techo del hogar de los Sawada, se encontraba un pequeño niño de tes blanca, grandes ojos negros que solo denotaban molestia, su cabello era negro con un par de patillas risadas a cada lado de su rostro, bestía un traje negro, con una camisa roja por debajo del traje, calzaba zapatos de color negro y en su cabeza llevaba un sombrero de fieltro negro con una franja anaranjada, y en el ala de dicho sombrero reposaba su camaleón mascota de color verde llamado Leon.

Este era Reborn, el hitman número uno en el mundo y el contratado tutor por el Vongola, para convertir a Sawada Ienari, el supuesto único heredero de esta Famiglia de la mafia, en el futuro Décimo jefe de la ya mencionada Famiglia.

Todo había ido bien a lo largo de su estadía con los Sawada y el mocoso de Iemitsu ya mostraba algunas actitudes para ser un buen jefe de la mafia, pues era popular en la escuela, tenía muchos amigos, era bueno en los deportes, sacaba (aunque no perfectas) buenas calificaciones en la escuela y parecía un buen líder demostrándolo por como dirigía el equipo de baloncesto de la escuela, pero también tenía su lado malo, ya que el mocoso era increíblemente arrogante, menospreciaba a la gente que veía como inferior a él, era muy egoísta y un irrespetuoso, el podía dar fe de eso, pero nada de eso era lo que lo tenía tan molesto, si no que fue lo que descubrió el día de hoy.

Esta mañana lo había seguido en secreto a la escuela y había notado el interés que el rubio tenía por una chica despistada llamada Sasagawa Kyōko y había decidido usar la bala de la última voluntad para hacer que su alumno se confesara, pero lo que ocurrió lo había tomado con la guardia baja. En la actualidad, Reborn estaba totalmente furioso, de todo lo que pudo haber sucedido, no se esperaba eso en lo absoluto. Bakanari no era un cielo... ¡ERA UNA JODIDA TORMENTA!, prácticamente era imposible que el mocoso tomara el manto como Décimo jefe de la Famiglia Vongola.

El imbécil de Iemitsu aseguró en el maldito informe del mocoso que estaba cien por ciento seguro de que Bakanari tenía llamas del cielo, pero la bala de la última voluntad demostró que lo informado por el idiota era totalmente erróneo.

Nono debía saber esto de inmediato, se debían tomar cartas en el asunto cuanto antes. Vongola estaba carente de herederos y Xanxus el último hijo que le quedaba vivo a Timoteo, era adoptado, hecho que lo descartaba totalmente de la línea de sucesión.

El pequeño hitman, sacó su teléfono personal y marcó a Italia, al número privado del Noveno. Después de un par de segundos, la llamada fue contestada.

"¿Ciao?" sonó la voz de Vongola Nono por el altavoz.

Y con voz seria Reborn contestó sin más preámbulos.

"Nono, la Familia pué de que esté en graves problemas".

Silencio por unos segundos del otro lado de la llamada.

¿A qué te refieres Reborn?", preguntó Timoteo con un tono preocupado.

Sin embargo, de todas las noticias que el hitman pudo haberle dado al líder actual de la Vongola Famiglia, no se esperaba lo que escuchó acontinuación,. La noticia fue tan impactante para el anciano capo, que todos los papeles que tenía sujetos en su mano izquierda, cayeron de forma desordenada por el prístino suelo de su oficina.

Solo una cosa se repetía una y otra vez en su mente y era lo informado por Reborn hace unos segundos..

"Sawada Ienari, no puede tomar la candidatura para jefe de la Famiglia. Él no posee llamas del cielo en lo más mínimo, sus llamas son las de una tormenta". Esas terribles noticias dadas por el hitman lo atormentaban horas después de haber finalizado la llamada.

¿Qué podía hacer para solucionar esto?, el joven Ienari era el único candidato existente que el recordara... no... hay alguien más..., el otro hijo de Iemitsu, el joven Tsunayoshi, sí... él también es un heredero directo de la línea de Vongola Primo, . Pero Iemitsu le había afirmado que el chico no era un cielo.

También te afirmó que Ienari era un cielo y resultó ser una tormenta, una vocecita interna le recordó con molestia.

También el niño había sido puesto en adopción por Iemitsu y su esposa. A estas alturas, el ahora joven, ya a de tener una nueva familia en quién sabe donde.

Sin embargo, debían encontrar a Tsunayoshi, pensó Nono con seriedad. Por el bien de la Vongola Famiglia, debían encontrarlo a toda costa para que tomara el manto del Décimo jefe.

Lamentablemente para Timoteo, no todo sale siempre como lo queremos.

**KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR!**

**Fin del Capítulo.**

**N-A:** les traigo este capítulo debido a que el anterior solo fue una pequeña introducción. Gracias por los review follows y favs, son las vitaminas de un autor :D

**Fin de N-A. **

**Significado de los Nombres.**

Kazuhiko: Se traduce por "príncipe lleno de armonía".

Akeno: hermoso amanecer.

Atsushi: Hombre cordial, educado y respetuoso.

**Personajes de otros animes que han sido mencionados o han salido en el capítulo.**

Rias Gremory (High School DXD).

Akeno Himejima (High School DXD).

Mirajane Strauss (Fairy Tail).

Laxus Dreyar (FairyTail).

Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail).

Levy McGarden (Fairy Tail).

Wendy Marvell (Fairy Tail).

Lissana Strauss (Fairy Tail).

Orihime Inoue (Bleach).

¿Review?


	4. Chapter 4: De Ataques Imprevistos

**Título:** El Príncipe de Aratani.

**Emparejamientos:** Ninguno.

**Género:** Fantacía / Aventura / Familia / Amistad.

**Resumen.**

UA: Sawada Tsunayoshi, un niño triste y solitario, que dentro suyo poseía misteriosos poderes. Él fue abandonado por sus padres, quienes lo despreciaban por no ser igual de bueno que superfecto y encantador hijo menor, quien se pensaba, había heredado la línea de sangre de los Vongola. Nadie se esperaba que Tsuna fuera adoptado por una poderosa familia real de un reino extraño, pasando así a ser un joven príncipe que ahora tenía una nueva amorosa familia, grandes amigos, y gente que lo quiere y con el poder para defender a su príncipe del Vongola, quienes lo quieren de vuelta al saber que el menor de los gemelos no posee llamas del cielo al contrario del mayor.

¡Tsuna fuerte e inteligente! Bashing Sawada.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Y de otros animes usados en esta historia no me pertenecen. Todos ellos son de sus respectivos creadores.

**KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR!**

Capítulo 3: De Ataques Imprevistos y Descubrimientos.

**KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR!**

Ciudad Capital de Safaia, Reino de Aratani.

**KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR!**

La Ciudad Capital de Safaia, era un lugar enorme con varios centros de entretenimiento para la gente de el reino. En ella se podían avistar bellos parques que eran muy visitados diariamente sobretodo los fines de semana, grandes centros comerciales, restaurantes, museos, teatros, etc. La ciudad siempre estaba repleta de actividad y al príncipe Kazuhiko eso era lo que más le agradaba.

Mientras caminaba junto a su guardia real, el joven ojiámbar era saludado jovialmente por su gente y este con alegría, devolvía el gesto.

"Buenas tardes su majestad", saludó una voz muy conocida para el rubio.

"Jaja, también buenas tardes de mi parte Kazuhiko".

"Zoro-san, Takeshi-kun, hola", respondió el joven príncipe deteniéndose con sus guardias en espera de las dos personas que venían hacia ellos.

Roronoa Zoro era un hombre musculoso de cabello color verde, medía 1.81 cm de altura, en su oreja izquierda llevaba puestos tres pendientes idénticos, su tes era morena, vestía un abrigo largo abierto y de color verde oscuro cerrado en la parte de la cintura por una faja roja en la que las tres espadas que portaba estaban metidas, tenía una bandana negra amarrada en su manga izquierda. Él no llevaba ninguna camisa debajo, y su haramaki verde era visible bajo el abrigo.

Takeshi Yamamoto su guardián de la lluvia, era un joven de 1.77 cm de altura, cabello negro corto, tes morena y ojos color café. Vestía una túnica azul oscuro con detalles en las mangas de color blanco y una espada sujeta en su mano derecha.

Después de que los mencionados llegaran al grupo, intercambiaron saludos con los guardias. Al terminar estos, Kazuiko se dirigió a los recién llegados.

"¿Ya terminaron con su entrenamiento?", interrogó curioso el joven monarca.

"Aún no Kazuhiko, respondió el guardián de la lluvia. Sólo nos estamos tomando un descanso, ¿no es así Zoro Sensei?", dijo el pelinegro mientras volteaba a ver a su mentor el cual charlaba de forma amena con Atsushi.

El peliverde solo asintió como respuesta a su pupilo y continuó con su charla con el comandante de la guardia personal de Kazuhiko.

"¿Qué hay de ti?", cuestionó el joven espadachín a su cielo volviendo su atención sobre este último.

Bueno, mis tutores me dieron el día libre, me dijeron que voy bastante bien en mis lecciones y quise tomar un pequeño paseo por la ciudad ahora que tengo la oportunidad", respondió feliz Kazuhiko la pregunta echa por Takeshi.

Así hubieran continuado hablando cielo y guardián si de la nada el rubio no se hubiera tensado y seguidamente una flecha rodeada de un aura extraña no hubiera salido de la nada volando a toda velocidad directamente hacia el corazón del príncipe.

Reaccionando ante el ataque al príncipe, en una increíble muestra de habilidad, Zoro hizo pedasos la flecha en una serie de cortes en rápida sucesión.

Por otro lado, Takeshi y los guardias que acompañaban a Kazuhiko, rodearon al joven monarca escudándolo en caso de otro nuevo intento de asesinato mientras desenfundaban sus armas.

Alguno de los ciudadanos que transitaban la zona en donde se encontraba el grupo se pusieron también alerta preparando todo tipo de armas y poniéndose cada uno en diversas posiciones de lucha, puesto que varios de ellos eran combatientes reconocidos, una de esas personas era Maka Albarn una linda chica de 15 años de edad, de tes blanca, cabello rubio cenizo sujetado en dos coletas, ojos verde oliva y de físico delgado. Ella llevaba puesto un vestido color negro, listones negros en sus dos coletas, guantes negros y tacones de encaje.

La ojiverde se acercó al grupo que rodeaba al príncipe y con voz seria dijo.

"Al parecer, los que atentaron contra la vida de su alteza lo hicieron a distancia, no puedo detectar a nadie en la dirección de donde vino la flecha".

"Así parece Maka-chan", acordó Takeshi con lo dicho por una de sus compañeras de armas.

"Es lamentable encontrarnos en estas circunstancias de nuevo Maka-chan", dijo Kazuhiko con un tono serio en su voz ante la situación.

"Lo mismo digo su alteza", contestó la rubia igual de seria que el joven príncipe.

"Una vez más, y esta vez, usaron una simple flecha", añadió Isao Nohara, uno de los guardias de Kazuiko.

"Esa no fue cualquier flecha, fue una flecha infernal, habló con seriedad Emiya Shirōu uno de los compañeros de entrenamiento de Takeshi y también aprendís a guardia real. El adolescente pelirrojo se acercaba con paso firme hacia ellos.

"¿Una flecha infernal?", preguntó Zoro frunciendo el seño.

"¿Quién sería tan enfermo como para usar algo tan abominable para acabar con la vida de su majestad?", preguntó Maka entre horrorizada y furiosa por tal cosa.

El resto de los ahí presentes compartían las mismas expresiones faciales de la rubia.

"No lo sabemos aún. Pero ten por seguro que lo descubriremos y nos encargaremos de él o de ellos", respondió Takeshi con una voz tan mortal y fría probocando en varios de los presentes un escalofrío de miedo y una sonrisa sanguinaria en Maka y Zoro.

**KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR!**

Ciudad de Namimori, Japón.

**KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR!**

Mientras que Nana salía de compras y Ienari estaba en la escuela, Reborn se encontraba solo en casa de los Sawada sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar de la casa cumpliendo con una tarea que Timoteo le había encomendado, sin embargo,

el pequeño Arcobaleno se sentía algo estresado, desde hace una semana buscaba y buscaba el paradero del segundo hijo del inútil de Iemitsu de cual Nono le había hablado. Su sorpresa había sido grande cuando el Noveno le había comunicado lo que el idiota rubio hizo con el niño aunque en el exterior su cara mostraba total calma.

Lo que más le había disgustado al Hitman fue que Nono diera su aprobación para poner al niño en adopción. ¿Cómo pudo el Noveno don del Vongola Famiglia ser tan descuidado al dejar sin supervisión a un posible heredero directo de la línea principal de la famiglia? El que el niño poseeyera o no las apreciadas y codiciadas llamas del cielo de los Vongola no era excusa suficiente. El chico ya llevaba la sangre de Primo en sus venas y esa era razón suficiente para tener bajo la mira de la famiglia al niño y eso él se lo había remarcado al Noveno en la última llamada telefónica que habían tenido.

"mmm..., ¿Qué tenemos aquí?", dijo el pequeño Arcobaleno del Sol para si mismo al tomar con su pequeña mano una revista que había llamado su atención y al ver la portada de esta, poco a poco sus fríos ojos se abrían atónitos al ver a la viva imagen de Vongola Primo pero con ojos color ámbar saludándolo desde la revista de espectáculos que Nana tenía por encima de una pila de otras revistas en su mesita cafetera.

"Maldición", fue lo único dicho por el Hitman.

**KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR!**

Sicilia Italia: Manción Vongola.

**KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR!**

Múltiples exclamaciones de incredulidad se podían escuchar amortiguadas detrás de la puerta de la oficina de Vongola Nono por parte de sus guardianes y éste último cuando en mitad de una reunión entre estos, un correo electrónico llegó a la computadora de escritorio del anciano capo de parte de Reborn y ancioso por lo que había descubierto el pequeño Arcobaleno, Timoteo no dudó ni un segundo en abrir dicho correo. Solo una foto fue enviada, la que Reborn se encontró en la revista, pero eso fue suficiente para Timoteo y compañía, ya que en la foto no solo se mostraba a la réplica exacta de Giotto di Vongola con los ojos de diferente color, si no que también por arriba de la imágen con letras grandes se podía leer claramente.

¡SU ALTEZA REAL, KAZUHIKO I, PRÍNCIPE DEL REINO DE ARATANI, TENDRÁ SU PRIMERA PRESENTACIÓN FORMAL ANTE OTROS MONARCAS COMO FUTURO REY DEL YA MENCIONADO REINO DENTRO DE UNA SEMANA!

¡TSUNA... UN PRÍNCIPE!, fue lo único que pudo gritar Timoteo en su cabeza, ya que el shock no lo dejaba emitir palabra alguna.

**KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR!**

**Fin del Capítulo.**

**N-A:** y la bomba se lanza. 😊 Gracias, realmente gracias a los que le dan follow a la historia y también Favs, me alegro de que disfruten del fic.

**Fin de N-A.**

**Respondiendo Review: **

**Fenix en Llamas:** ¡Gracias, a mí también me dan ganas de abrazar a Tsuna, es tan lindo y adorable! Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo. 😊

¡SALUDOS!

**Significado de los Nombres.**

Kazuhiko: Se traduce por "príncipe lleno de armonía".

Takeshi: guerrero, militar, valiente.

Atsushi: Hombre cordial, educado y respetuoso.

Isao: Hombre de honor y muy trabajador.

Safaia: Literalmente significa zafiro.

**Personajes de otros animes que han sido mencionados o han participado en el capítulo.**

Roronoa Zoro (One Piece).

Maka Albarn (Soul Eater).

Shirōu Emiya (Fate/stay night).

¿Review?


	5. Chapter 5: La Furia de un Padre

**Título:** El Príncipe de Aratani.

**Emparejamientos:** Ninguno.

**Género:** Fantacía / Aventura / Familia / Amistad.

**Resumen.**

UA: Sawada Tsunayoshi, un niño triste y solitario, que dentro suyo poseía misteriosos poderes. Él fue abandonado por sus padres, quienes lo despreciaban por no ser igual de bueno que superfecto y encantador hijo menor, quien se pensaba, había heredado la línea de sangre de los Vongola. Nadie se esperaba que Tsuna fuera adoptado por una poderosa familia real de un reino extraño, pasando así a ser un joven príncipe que ahora tenía una nueva amorosa familia, grandes amigos, y gente que lo quiere y con el poder para defender a su príncipe del Vongola, quienes lo quieren de vuelta al saber que el menor de los gemelos no posee llamas del cielo al contrario del mayor.

¡Tsuna fuerte e inteligente! Bashing Sawada.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Y de otros animes usados en esta historia no me pertenecen. Todos ellos son de sus respectivos creadores.

**KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR!**

Capítulo 4: La Furia de un Padre.

**KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR!**

Ciudad Capital de Safaia, Reino de Aratani.

**KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR!**

Kazuhiko se sentía frustrado y molesto, todo su feliz paseo se había arruinado en un segundo. Mirando a su alrededor vio a Shirou-kun, Takeshi, Maka-chan, a Zoro-san y a toda su guardia real.

Todos iban de regreso al palacio, pues no querían más sorpresas desagradables. Kazuhiko miró hacia el todavía cielo azul y suspiró cansado.

Ni un solo día podían dejarlo en paz. Los ataques a su persona se volvían más frecuentes a medida de que su presentación ante la sociedad con otros monarcas, ministros y demás figuras importantes se acercaba. Sus atacantes se estaban impacientando, lo querían muerto ya. Nunca habían sido tan audaces en sus intentos de matarlo... hasta ahora.

A lo lejos, ya podía dislumbrar las enormes verjas del palacio y a los guardias que vigilaban la entrada... y oh... esos eran sus padres y su pequeña hermanita. Tan rápido corrió la noticia, pensaba el lindo rubio con una gotita de sudor estilo anime.

Al llegar donde el rey y la reina estaban, ambos monarcas comenzaron a hacer preguntas de lo ocurrido mientras que el joven príncipe era abrazado por su preocupada hermanita y revisado de pies a cabeza por su sobreprotectora madre.

"Madre, estoy bien, Zoro-san destruyó la flecha antes de que llegara a mí", dijo Kazuhiko

"¿de verdad?, respondió la reina mirando de su hijo al espadachín.

"Así es su alteza", confirmó el hombre lo dicho por el príncipe.

"En ese caso, te agradezco por salvar a mi hijo", dijo la hermosa mujer sinceramente.

"No tiene por qué agradecer, solo cumplía con mi deber reina Masumi".

"De todas formas, gracias".

"El poderoso espadachín solo asintió respetuosamente como respuesta.

El rey Akihiro hablaba seriamente con Atsushi y el resto de los presentes sobre lo sucedido, se podía ver la furia en sus dorados ojos y sentír el aura de muerte irradiando de todo su ser.

"Esto ya es el colmo, tomaré medidas drásticas. Esto se acaba aquí y ahora. Mi paciencia se a acabado. Me encargaré de esto y no habrá piedad hacia los responsables", dijo el rey fríamente.

"Padre..."

"No hijo. Casi te perdemos el día de hoy y de una forma sumamente horrible. No... esto no volverá a suceder de nuevo. Ni siquiera puedes salir del palacio. Este es nuestro reino y estás en constante peligro cuando no debería ser así. Pero esta es la última vez", y con esas últimas palabras, el enfurecido rey se encaminó hacia el palacio bajo la mirada preocupada de Kazuhiko, la confundida de su hermanita Ena y la seria del resto de personas ahí reunidas, que ya sabían de lo que era capaz el rey Akihiro cuando se encontraba así de furioso.

**KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR!**

Sala del Trono, Reino de Aratani.

**KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR!**

El rey estaba sentado en su trono esperando a las personas que había mandado a llamar con uno de sus mensajeros de más confianza. En pocos minutos, cinco sombras aparecieron delante de él y se inclinaron en respeto a su majestad.

"¿En qué podemos servirle su majestad", habló por todos la única mujer en el grupo.

Mirando a todos ellos con seriedad, el rey respondió.

"Quiero que encuentren a los malditos que intentaron acabar con la vida de mi hijo lo más pronto posible. ¡Tráiganlos con vida, que yo personalmente me encargaré de hacer de su muerte un ejemplo de lo que sucede cuando atentan contra la vida de mi familia y mis súbditos!", terminó de dar su orden con furia goteando de sus últimas palabras el poderoso monarca.

"Disculpe su alteza, ¿qué pasa si ponen demasiada resistencia?", preguntó uno de los hombres del grupo.

"En ese caso, tienen mi permiso para traerlos por la fuerza, no me importa en que estado los traigan aquí, mientras sigan vivos, dijo el rey con frialdad. Ya pueden irse".

"Entendido su majestad", respondieron al unísono el grupo de cinco de los mejores asesinos del reino y en un parpadeo, todos ellos habían desaparecido como si nunca hubieran estado allí en primer lugar.

**KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR!**

Ciudad de Namimori, Japón.

**KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR!**

Sawada Nana caminaba de regreso a su casa con las bolsas de las compras algo sumida en sus pensamientos. Ya habían pasado 9 largos años desde que abandonó, porque por más que tratara de decirse así misma que no había abandonado a su Tsu-kun lo había hecho y sin titubear ni un poco. Ella era una horrible persona, lo peor de lo peor. como pudo ser tan cruel con su bebé, noche tras noche pesadillas en donde veía a su pequeño Tsu-kun caminando por las calles tomado de las manos de un hombre y una mujer a los cuales no les alcanzaba a ver el rostro la asediaban, lo peor de todo el sueño, es que cuando ella intentaba correr para alcanzar a su bebé, sentía que sus pies quedaban atascados en un tipo de arena movediza y por más que luchaba, no podía salir de ella y al tratar de llamar a su hijo, ningún sonido salía de su boca,se quedaba completamente muda. Solamente se quedaba allí viendo con impotencia como su hijo se alejaba cada vez más de ella en compañía de esos extraños. Siempre al despertarse, habían lágrimas corriendo por su rostro y estaba empapada de sudor.

Ella había intentado recuperar a Tsuna unos meses después de que lo dejó en ese orfanato con su esposo, pero él ya no estaba allí, había sido adoptado y cuando ella desesperada le había preguntado a la mujer que dirigía ese lugar quién había adoptado a su niño, la mujer se había negado a darle esa información, de nada sirvió rogarle una y otra vez, la mujer no cedió y ella ese día, regresó a su casa derrotada y lloró como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, sentía que le habían cortado el corazón en miles de pedazos. Por suerte, su hijo menor Ienari en ese momento se encontraba en la escuela y no la vio en su momento de debilidad. Así había sido siempre, por la noche lloraba hasta caer rendida y por el día, mostraba una sonrisa para no preocupar a su otro bebé.

Pero hace unos días, cuando iba de camino a comprar los ingredientes para la cena, pasando por una tienda de revistas y comix, una revista llamó su atención, era de espectáculos, pero en sí, no fue el contenido de esta lo que llamó su atención, si no que fue la fotografía del joven que venía en la portada lo que casi le provoca un ataque nervioso ahí mismo, porque el joven de esa foto, era la viva imagen de su Tsunayoshi, pero mostrando como se vería su hijo en la actualidad. Sin ser consiente de sus acciones, compró la revista y la llevó a casa. No podía evitar mirar con anelo al joven de la foto e imaginar a su Tsu-kun ya de 15 años viviendo con ellos feliz como una familia, por esa razón había mantenido la revista.

Esa mala decisión del pasado era algo que siempre lamentaría profundamente, quería tener a su hijo consigo y se arrepentía de no haber estado con él, de maltratarlo cuando el solo quería algo de afecto, de no decirle que lo amaba y de alejarlo de ellos sin ninguna razón válida.

"Espero que algún día mi niño, puedas perdonarme", dijo la castaña cerrando sus ojos por el dolor mientras que un par de lágrimas surcaban su rostro, para su alivio, no había nadie cerca que la viera en esa situación tan lamentable y secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo que llevaba en su bolso, continuó su camino a casa con ese gran pesar en su corazón.

**KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR!**

Sicilia Italia: Manción Vongola.

**KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR!**

Sawada Iemitsu bajaba de una de las limusinas que poseía el CEDEF, estaba delante de la mansión Vongola por petición del Noveno, al recibir una llamada de Ganauche III quien fue el que transmitió la orden.

En cuestión de minutos, Iemitsu estaba delante de la puerta de la oficina de Timoteo entrando en esta después de recibir permiso del noveno. Al ya estar dentro, el rubio pudo ver al anciano capo de pie delante de la ventana que daba al jardín delantero de la mansión.

"Iemitsu, toma asiento por favor".

Extrañado de la actitud seria y reservada del Noveno, Iemitsu siguió sin réplica alguna la sutíl orden y al sentarse fijó su mirada en el anciano capo el cual le daba la espalda al hombre, ya que este seguía de pie frente a la ventana de la oficina.

"¿Sucede algo Nono?, ocurrió algo malo con el entrenamiento de Ienari?"

"Jummm, Iemitsu, hace unos días Reborn me dijo algo muy grave que afecta a toda nuestra Famiglia".

"¿De qué se trata Nono", preguntó preocupado el ojiazul.

"Iemitsu, tu hijo menor Ienari no es un cielo, es una tormenta. No puede tomar el liderasgo de nuestra Famiglia", dijo con seriedad el anciano mirando finalmente a la cara al rubio el cual tenía una mirada de total shock e incredulidad plasmada en el rostro.

"¿C... cómo...?", apenas pudo decir el hombre de tan anonadado que estaba.

"Y eso no es todo, al parecer, Reborn a encontrado al joven Tsunayoshi, nuestro único candidato y también la única esperanza de nuestra Famiglia, dijo el anciano con tono sombrío. Pero mucho me temo que podría ser imposible para nosotros recuperarlo.

Diciendo esto, Timoteo procedió a mostrarle la imagen que Reborn le había enviado días a tras al shockeado rubio.

Al ver la imagen, poco le faltó al joven león del Vongola para que sufriera un infarto. No... ¡esto no era posible!, pensaba el rubio sintiendo que todo el mundo le caía encima.

**KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR!**

**Fin del Capítulo.**

**Respondiendo Review.**

**Fenix en Llamas:** ¡Gracias Fenix! 😊 Oh sí. Nana, si supiera. XD

El siguiente capítulo será bastante movido, ya asenté las bases de todo. ¡Ahora la acción!, pronto se conocerá la identidad de los enemigos del reino y sobretodo de Tsuna. Y con nuestro increíble equipo de asesinos en marcha… bueno… pobres infelices.

Mil Saludos.

**Significado de los Nombres.**

Akihiro: Literalmente, se traduce por "luz que brilla en el extranjero".

Masumi: Nombre de doble significado. Por un lado, "de gran belleza", y por el otro, "verdadera pureza".

Kazuhiko: Se traduce por "príncipe lleno de armonía".

Ena: Significa "regalo de Dios".

Takeshi: guerrero, militar, valiente.

Atsushi: Hombre cordial, educado y respetuoso.

Aratani: Literalmente, quiere decir "piedra preciosa".

Safaia: Literalmente significa zafiro.

**Personajes de Otros Animes.**

Roronoa Zoro (One Piece).

Maka Albarn (Soul Eater).

Shirōu Emiya (Fate/stay night).

**Flecha Infernal:** arma usada por un mago oscuro que tiene el horrible efecto de causar un terrible dolor a su víctima mientras que a la vez, va descomponiendo el cuerpo de la persona a la que está aderida lenta y tortuosamente hasta matarla. Una vez alojada en una persona, es prácticamente imposible sacarla del receptor. Puede ser usada a distancia, pero solo por un mago hábil y poderoso.

¿Review?


	6. Chapter 6: Asesinos e Ilusionistas

**Título:** El Príncipe de Aratani.

**Emparejamientos:** Ninguno.

**Género:** Fantacía / Aventura / Familia / Amistad.

**Resumen.**

UA: Sawada Tsunayoshi, un niño triste y solitario, que dentro suyo poseía misteriosos poderes. Él fue abandonado por sus padres, quienes lo despreciaban por no ser igual de bueno que superfecto y encantador hijo menor, quien se pensaba, había heredado la línea de sangre de los Vongola. Nadie se esperaba que Tsuna fuera adoptado por una poderosa familia real de un reino extraño, pasando así a ser un joven príncipe que ahora tenía una nueva amorosa familia, grandes amigos, y gente que lo quiere y con el poder para defender a su príncipe del Vongola, quienes lo quieren de vuelta al saber que el menor de los gemelos no posee llamas del cielo al contrario del mayor.

¡Tsuna fuerte e inteligente! Bashing Sawada.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Y de otros animes usados en esta historia no me pertenecen. Todos ellos son de sus respectivos creadores.

**KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR!**

Capítulo 5: Misiones, asesinos e Ilusionistas.

**KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR!**

Ciudad de Namimori, Japón.

**KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR!**

"Muy bien Nono, tomaré el primer vuelo a Italia. Nos vemos más tarde". Decía el pequeño Hitman mientras terminaba su llamada con el noveno don de la Vongola Famiglia.

"Excelente. Hasta luego Reborn". Dijo por último Timoteo cortando la llamada.

El Arcobaleno miró pensativo su teléfono celular por unos segundos y saliendo de sus meditaciones, se encaminó a casa de los Sawada. Al llegar, vio que Nana se encontraba en el jardín trasero lavando algo de ropa. El Arcobaleno del Sol se dirigió a la habitación de Ienari, y al entrar, le informó al joven que se hallaba sentado en un cojín en el suelo jugando videojuegos que se iría de viaje por órdenes del noveno. Con un simple "Esta bien" como respuesta de parte del adolescente, Reborn arregló alguna de sus cosas y se dirigió al aeropuerto después de despedirse de Nana y de su alumno, preguntándose lo que estaba planeando Nono.

**KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR!**

Más tarde ese mismo día en Sicilia Italia: Manción Vongola.

**KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR!**

Timoteo suspiraba cansado por cuarta vez ese día. El anciano capo se encontraba en su oficina en espera de la llegada de su viejo amigo Reborn. Nuevamente el noveno se masajeaba la sien recordando el resto de su reunión con Iemitsu y lo mal que había ido todo.

No le extrañaría en lo absoluto que el jefe del CEDEF, estuviese bebiendo al borde de la inconsciencia después de las duras revelaciones que él le había tenido que dar.

Al principio Iemitsu se había negado a aceptar que su querido hijo menor Ienari no poseía llamas del cielo, pero era Reborn quien había afirmado tal hecho enviando una segunda fotografía con el hijo menor del hombre en modo última voluntad y toda duda había sido aplastada brutalmente con esa contundente prueba.

Aquello en conjunto con la noticia respecto a su hijo mayor, habían dejado al hombre totalmente aplastado. Los empleados del hombre lo habían tenido que ayudar a salir de la mansión, pues éste se encontraba tan conmocionado que casi chocaba con la puerta de su oficina cuando salía del lugar.

Esperaba que el joven rubio se recuperara de su lamentable estado pronto. Como jefe del CEDEF, no se podía permitir mostrarse tan vulnerable. Por suerte Lal trabajaba allí. Estaba seguro que la formidable mujer mantendría todo en orden hasta que Iemitsu volviera a la normalidad.

Nono escuchando que alguien tocaba la puerta, guiándose de su intuición permitió que quien tocaba pasara.

"Ciaossu. Nono, ¿para qué necesitabas que viniera con tanta urgencia?, preguntó el pequeño Hitman que el anciano capo esperaba.

"Reborn me alegro mucho que estés aquí. Te pedí que vinieras porque necesito que viajes al reino de Aratani, investigues todo lo que puedas sobre el reino y la familia real. Quiero que se confirme al cien por ciento, si el Príncipe Kazuhiko es el joven Tsunayoshi, y así poder actuar en consecuencia, en base a la información que envíes. Confío en ti, con esta nueva misión tan importante para la Famiglia, viejo amigo".

"Entendido Nono. Saldré de inmediato". Dijo el Arcobaleno del Sol serio y sin decir nada más, éste se marchó de la oficina del noveno. Tendría una difícil labor por delante, pues su misión no sería para nada fácil.

**KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR!**

Ciudad Capital de Safaia, Palacio Real.

**KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR!**

Se podía ver a un atractivo joven alto, de tes blanca, Cabello color azul atado en una cola de caballo, de ojos heterocromáticos, siendo el izquierdo de un bonito color azul y el derecho con el iris color rojo con el kanji del número seis como pupila de dicho ojo. Vestía un elegante traje color azul noche, con algunos detalles en hilo dorado, tenía guantes negros y calsaba unos zapatos de vestir del mismo color de los guantes. Éste caminaba por los pasillos del palacio en dirección a la sala del trono, para hablar con el rey Akihiro.

Iba tan centrado en llegar a su destino, que ni siquiera le prestaba atención como normalmente hacía, a las miradas soñadoras y los evidentes sonrrojos que las sirvientas más jóvenes que trabajaban en el palacio real le dedicaban.

En el exterior, el joven se veía tranquilo, pero por dentro era una historia diferente. Hervía de furia. Su querido cielo había sido nuevamente atacado, y todavía no daban con los responsables de tal osadía. Ya era hora de que él interviniera, y cuando tuviera a su merced a esas patéticas cucarachas, destruiría sus mentes tan profundamente, que no habría posibilidad alguna de que se recuperaran, quedando como simples cáscaras inútiles de su antiguo ser.

Finalmente, llegó a las puertas que daban a la sala del trono la cual se encontraba custodiada por dos guardias a cada lado de esta, y el chico de ojos heterocromáticos asintió levemente como saludo hacia los guardias y estos imitaron la acción con respeto, luego abrieron las ornamentadas puertas permitiendo que éste pasara.

Sin perder tiempo, el peliazul entró a dicho lugar, y se encaminó a paso firme en dirección al rey que sin saberlo el joven, ya lo esperaba, pues tenía un trabajo para él.

"Mukuro, justo a quien quería ver". Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa el monarca al ver al joven entrar a la sala del trono.

"¿Así?, ¿y eso por qué su majestad?", preguntó éste curioso luego de hacer una respetuosa reverencia.

"Pues, verás joven Mukuro". comenzó el monarca su detallada explicación del porqué era tan grata su llegada.

Unos minutos más tarde, en los que el rey terminó su larga explicación, el poderoso ilusionista no pudo evitar esbozar la sonrisa sanguinaria que se posó en su lindo rostro. Sin ni siquiera decir nada, había conseguido más de lo que había venido a buscar. El padre de Kazuhiko lo conocía muy bien, como para saber a la perfección que él no diría que no a la tarea que se le estaba encomendando.

"Kufufu. Estaré encantado de realizar este trabajo su majestad. Por cierto, se me permite decirle a Chrome que se me una en esta maravillosa tarea?", preguntó éste mirando al rey de manera expectante.

"Excelente idea. Por supuesto que puedes hacerlo. Además, si ella se enterase que llevaste acabo este trabajo sin su ayuda, estoy seguro que se pondrá muy molesta, y no queremos eso ¿cierto?", dijo el rey divertido.

"Kufufu. Muy cierto. Bueno, con su permiso su majestad, iré a cumplir con la tarea que me encomendó". Dijo Mukuro.

"Bien, tienes mi permiso para irte". Dijo el rey.

Después de hacer una respetuosa reverencia, Mukuro se marchó de la sala del trono ya imaginándose con deleite la satisfacción que le daría la tarea venidera.

**KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR!**

Fronteras de la Ciudad de Shinju, Zona Norte del Reino de Aratani.

**KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR!**

Un hombre corría y corría por un oscuro bosque desesperadamente sin detenerse ni siquiera para tomar algo de aire para recuperarse de su larga carrera, tratando, pero muy en sus adentros sabiendo que por más que intentara escapar del hombre que lo perseguía, no lo lograría, sin embargo, el miedo a la muerte que sentía junto con una pequeña chispa de esperanza al casi llegar a uno de los pocos interruptores que activarían una teletransportación instantánea lejos de su persecutor, lo impulsavan a seguir adelante.

A lo lejos, pudo distinguir la clave de su salvación y sintiéndose con fuerzas renovadas al estar muy cerca de su objetivo, apresuró el paso hasta que estuvo a pocos centímetros de el, sin embargo, cuando estiró su mano para pulsar el símbolo diminuto gravado en uno de los tantos árboles del solitario bosque aparte de él y la persona que lo seguía, su mano fue sujetada por otra la cual se encontraba enfundada en guantes de color negro.

Aterrorizado, el joven hombre miró lentamente a la persona que había interceptado su mano. Fue difícil, pero a pesar de la penumbra, éste pudo identificar la identidad de la persona que lo seguía y el terror en él, aumentó a niveles exponenciales. Sentía que el corazón le saldría del pecho por lo fuerte y rápido que latía por el increíble miedo que recorría todo su ser.

Qué iluso había sido por tener una pequeña pizca de esperanza al pensar estúpidamente que lograría escapar del hombre ahora delante de él. Nadie, absolutamente nadie había podido escapar de éste hombre, su reputación lo precedía, no por nada era tanto odiado por muchos y admirado por otros de los que trabajaban en las sombras manteniendo el orden en el reino bajo las órdenes del rey Akihiro.

Él le había tratado de hacer entrar en razón a su señor, para que hiciera las cosas diferentes con respecto al asesinato del príncipe Kazuhiko y fuese más discreto con aquello, pero sus consejos fueron totalmente ignorados y ahora él sería el primero en pagar el precio por traición a la corona, y los fríos ojos de éste hombre se lo confirmaban.

El joven asesino apuntó su arma en su dirección y con una voz frívola citó su famosa frase, la cual él había escuchado que tendía a decir antes de acabar con su Víctima.

"He venido a traer un poco de mala suerte".

Después de esas palabras, el hombre presionó el gatillo de su arma. A él no le dio tiempo ni siquiera de gritar, cuando un fuerte dolor se alojó en su costado derecho, y luego, todo se volvió negro cuando cayó al frío y duro suelo del bosque.

**KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR!**

"El objetivo, Yutaka Ryoichi a sido neutralizado. Será transportado de inmediato a la base". Informó serio el joven asesino por un pequeño intercomunicador.

"Excelente trabajo. Esperaremos con ansias su llegada". Respondió la otra persona con un tono de voz bastante sádico.

"Bien". Fue lo único que respondió el joven, y con eso finalizó la conversación.

Meros segundos más tarde en los que el asesino aprovechó a estudiar el pequeño símbolo tallado en el árbol que el hombre tendido a sus pies quería alcanzar, llegó otra persona al sitio.

Esta caminó en dirección al hombre inconsciente y lo puso sobre su hombro sin ningún cuidado. Dándole una fugaz mirada a su compañero asesino, éste dijo, "desde aquí me hago cargo. Nos veremos después".

"Muy Bien. Por cierto, lleva esto contigo". Dijo el joven, entregándole al recién llegado una fotografía del símbolo gravado en el árbol.

"¿Mmm?, interesante". Dijo éste mirando la foto que le había entregado su compañero. Me encargaré de que llegue sin demora al área de investigación".

El joven asesino solo asintió en señal de despido y observó como el otro joven desaparecía entre los árboles con el inconsciente Yutaka Ryoichi a cuestas.

Por su parte, él también se marchó por el lado contrario a su compañero. Todavía tenía trabajo por hacer.

**KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR!**

**Fin del Capítulo.**

**Significado de los Nombres.**

Akihiro: Literalmente, se traduce por "luz que brilla en el extranjero".

Kazuhiko: Se traduce por "príncipe lleno de armonía".

Ryoichi: Hace referencia al primer hijo de Ryo, nombre común en Japón.

Aratani: Literalmente, quiere decir "piedra preciosa".

Safaia: Literalmente significa zafiro.

Shinju: Significa Perla.

**Respondiendo Review.**

**Fenix en Llamas:** ¡JAJA!, yo también amo que Iemitsu sufra. Debió estar más con Tsuna y Nana. Pienso que pudo ser un mejor padre, pero bueno…

Realmente el rey es un padre bastante protector con su familia, el Vongola no la tendrá fácil con un padre como él.

Oh, me alagas. Por eso me gustan los review, ayudan mucho al escritor a saber si va bien con la historia. Muchas veces sin darnos cuenta dejamos pasar agujeros de la trama XD

Saludos.

¿Review?


	7. Chapter 7: El Cielo y el Primer Guardián

**Título:** El Príncipe de Aratani.

**Emparejamientos:** Ninguno.

**Género:** Fantacía / Aventura / Familia / Amistad.

**Resumen.**

UA: Sawada Tsunayoshi, un niño triste y solitario, que dentro suyo poseía misteriosos poderes. Él fue abandonado por sus padres, quienes lo despreciaban por no ser igual de bueno que superfecto y encantador hijo menor, quien se pensaba, había heredado la línea de sangre de los Vongola. Nadie se esperaba que Tsuna fuera adoptado por una poderosa familia real de un reino extraño, pasando así a ser un joven príncipe que ahora tenía una nueva amorosa familia, grandes amigos, y gente que lo quiere y con el poder para defender a su príncipe del Vongola, quienes lo quieren de vuelta al saber que el menor de los gemelos no posee llamas del cielo al contrario del mayor.

¡Tsuna fuerte e inteligente! Bashing Sawada.

**Respondiendo Review.**

**roxi100:** ¡Gracias por tu review!, claro que continuaré. Amo mucho esta historia como para dejarla XD

Saludos.

**Fenix en Llamas:** ¡Jajajaja, como no amar a esos cuatro!, además ya tenía ganas de mostrar a escena a el resto de los guardianes jeje

Ja, no sabes como se las va a ver Vongola. Sufrirán, eso ni lo dudes.

¡Gracias por tu apoyo a la historia!, saludos.

Más seguidores y más favs a la historia. ¡Soy feliz!

¡Gracias a todos!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Y de otros animes usados en esta historia no me pertenecen. Todos ellos son de sus respectivos creadores.

**KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR!**

Capítulo 6 Especial: El Cielo y el Primer Guardián.

**KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR!**

Mukuro Rokudo aprendió a ser un niño fríbolo hacia los demás y lleno de resentimiento por la horrible vida que había tenido hasta ahora. Su vida familiar no había sido la mejor, ser usado como conejillo de indias por su propia familia desde muy temprana edad lo había obligado a forjarse un fuerte escudo alrededor de su corazón, escudo que solo esa persona logró romper poco a poco...

La primera vez que se encontró con su cielo fue un año luego de que su tortura diaria a manos de su encantadora familia (nótese el sarcasmo) empezara con sus horribles experimentos haciendo uso de sus propios hijos.

Él estaba disfrutando de la calma que le brindaba su mundo ilusorio el cual había diseñado para verse como un hermoso campo de flores con un hermoso cielo azul, hasta que sobresaltado, escuchó como pequeños pasos venían a lo lejos, justo hacia donde él se encontraba recostado sobre el mullido pasto.

Sin perder tiempo, se puso de pie y pudo ver que a unos metros delante de él se encontraba un pequeño niño de ojos color ámbar y cabello rubio vestido elegantemente y que lo miraba con inocente curiosidad.

"¿Oya?, ¿quién eres tú y cómo llegaste aquí?", le pregunté finjiendo estar relajado, aunque por dentro me sentía enojado por la presencia de este pequeño intruso en mi espacio ilusorio.

"Hola, es un gusto conocerte. Mi nombre es Kazuhiko y para responder a tu pregunta, no se como llegué a este lugar. Lo último que recuerdo es que me fui a dormir y de pronto aparecí aquí". El niño me respondió.

Ante su respuesta, fruncí el ceño levemente, ¿cómo era eso posible?, básicamente este niño me acababa de decir que entró a mi mundo ilusorio como si nada, cosa que era imposible. Lo miré por unos segundos para verificar que no me estuviese mintiendo y tras unos minutos de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, pude confirmar que me decía la verdad.

Resignado, decidí ignorar su presencia, cosa que me fue imposible cuando él comenzó a charlar de forma unilateral conmigo, pues yo intentaba no hacerle caso, pero eso parecía no persuadirlo en lo absoluto para que me dejara en paz, todo lo contrario.

Para mi alivio creo que el niño despertó, pues desapareció de mi mundo ilusorio, sin embargo para gran consternación mía, esa no fue la última vez que el extraño suceso se repitió, pues algunas veces el pequeño rubio volvía a aparecer en mi mundo ilusorio sonriéndo brillantemente cada vez que me veía nuevamente, hecho que no me dejaba de desconcertar, dado que yo no era muy amigable con él.

Al pasar el tiempo, sin darme cuenta, me fui encariñando con el pequeño ambarino a tal grado que le fui contando mi terrible vida con el Estraneo, cosa que nunca pensé que haría, pero Kazuhiko me transmitía confiansa. Sentía que podía contar con él y que no me arrepentiría de otorgársela. Él también me había contado muchas cosas sobre su vida y como amaba a su familia los cuales le habían dado tanto sin pedir nada a cambio, pues me había confesado que él era adoptado y que sus padres biológicos lo habían abandonado. Eso me había molestado mucho, Kazuhiko era un niño bueno y gentil que no se merecía tal cosa. Pero bueno, ahora el rubio tenía una familia que por lo que éste decía, lo quería muchísimo. Se alegraba por él. Lo merecía por la maravillosa persona que era.

Un día, en el cual mi condición tanto física y mental no eran las mejores, pues el Estraneo me mantuvo bajo prueba tras prueba, Kazuhiko se preocupó mucho al verme en tal deplorable estado y por poco estuvo apunto de llorar pero pude notar que se contuvo y me miró fijamente a los ojos (puedo jurar que estos cambiaron a un bonito color naranja) y me dijo con gran determinación.

"Te encontraré Mukuro, cueste lo que me cueste te encontraré y te traeré a casa conmigo. Eso te lo prometo".

Yo no pude evitar confiar en él y aferrarme con todas mis fuerzas a esa promesa añorando el día en que se volviese realidad.

**KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR!**

Sentía que cada fibra de mi ser dolía terriblemente. Podía escuchar a mi alrededor a los malditos científicos del Estraneo celebrando por haber logrado finalizar con éxito el experimento de los seis caminos de la resurrección conmigo.

Sin previo aviso, esas celebraciones fueron remplazadas por gritos de horror, disparos y sonidos de pies corriendo de un lado para el otro intentando escapar de quien sabe que.

Yo nunca lo admitiría, pero en ese momento, el miedo se apoderó de mí, estaba en mi estado más vulnerable, no podía mover ni un músculo para defenderme en caso de ser atacado. Cuando la desesperación que me invadía estaba en su punto máximo, lo sentí. esa calidez que me daba paz y tranquilidad, que me envolvía y me hacía sentir seguro. ésta se acercaba rápidamente en mi dirección.

Solo había una persona que podía hacerme sentir tales emociones y ese era..., pero el hilo de mis pensamientos fue cortado cuando esa persona llegó donde yo me encontraba y se encaminó en mi dirección.

"Mukuro, mi querido amigo, te he encontrado". Escuché que éste decía con voz suave justo alado mío.

Reuniendo cada onza de energía que me quedaba, intenté abrir mis ojos. mi visión fue algo borrosa al principio, pero poco a poco se fue aclarando, dejándome contemplar, la llorosa y linda sonrisa que el joven príncipe me estaba dando.

"K-Kazuhiko..., estás aquí". Dije con dificultad.

"SHH, tranquilo Mukuro. Ahora estás a salvo. Vendrás a casa conmigo tal y como te lo prometí cuando te dije que te sacaría de este horrible lugar costase lo que costase". Dijo el ambarino mientras destruía con mucho cuidado las cadenas que me tenían sujeto en la desagradable cama metálica cubierta de sangre, sin importarle que su ropa y manos se estuvieran manchando de aquel líquido carmesí.

"¡Listo!", escuché que exclamaba el rubio, cuando me quitó la última cadena que me apresaba. Ahora si podemos irnos, por cierto Mukuro, no te preocupes por tus otros compañeros, ellos ya están siendo atendidos por los médicos que vinieron conmigo. Puedes descansar. Me aseguraré que ustedes estén a salvo y en buenas manos". Me dijo el joven ambarino mirándome cálidamente.

"Muy bien, confiaré en ti nuevamente". Y así me quedé profundamente dormido reconfortado con la presencia de Kazuhiko a mi lado.

**KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR!**

La próxima vez que desperté, me encontraba recostado en la cama más suave que había sentido en toda mi vida.

Observé tenso lo que me rodeaba y pude notar que era una especie de enfermería. A mi izquierda habían dos camas en las que dormían mis compañeros Ken y Chikusa. Al tratar de ponerme de pie para ir a ver como estaban, sentí que algo, no, más bien alguien se encontraba sujetando firmemente mi mano derecha y al posar mi vista hacia dicha persona, no pude reprimir la pequeña sonrisa que se posó en mis labios.

Era Kazuhiko, quien dormía tranquilamente a mi lado. El que él estuviese allí, me hacía sentir más relajado. Le debía tanto a este niño, él me había prometido sacarme del Estraneo y lo había cumplido, también me había dicho que estaría a salvo y hasta el momento así era. Sin embargo, no podía quedarme allí, no quería darle más problemas a Kazuhiko. Tenía planeado pasar algún tiempo en el reino para recuperarme completamente y después marcharme con mis dos compañeros para ya no causarle más molestias al niño a mi lado.

Aunque sin poder evitarlo por más que intenté,, yo me encariñé más de lo que podía aceptar con Kazuhiko y el resto de la gente del reino del joven príncipe. Así los días se convirtieron en semanas, luego en meses hasta que esos meses se volvieron todo un año en el que mis planes de irme de Aratani se extinguieron por completo quedándome con Kazuhiko tomando la posición como su primer guardián, para mi orgullo, cosa que nunca admitiría en voz alta y sin saberlo, completa felicidad del joven monarca que desde el principio ya me había elegido a mí como su guardián de la niebla.

**KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR!**

**Fin del Capítulo.**

¿Review?


	8. Chapter 8: Nuevos Problemas

**Título:** El Príncipe de Aratani.

**Emparejamientos:** Ninguno.

**Género:** Fantacía / Aventura / Familia / Amistad.

**Resumen.**

UA: Sawada Tsunayoshi, un niño triste y solitario, que dentro suyo poseía misteriosos poderes. Él fue abandonado por sus padres, quienes lo despreciaban por no ser igual de bueno que superfecto y encantador hijo menor, quien se pensaba, había heredado la línea de sangre de los Vongola. Nadie se esperaba que Tsuna fuera adoptado por una poderosa familia real de un reino extraño, pasando así a ser un joven príncipe que ahora tenía una nueva amorosa familia, grandes amigos, y gente que lo quiere y con el poder para defender a su príncipe del Vongola, quienes lo quieren de vuelta al saber que el menor de los gemelos no posee llamas del cielo al contrario del mayor.

¡Tsuna fuerte e inteligente! Bashing Sawada.

**Respondiendo Review.**

**roxi100:** De nada. ¡Gracias a ti por leer esta historia y dejar tu review mostrando tu apoyo!

Nos leemos.

**Guest:** ¡Hola y gracias por tu review!, descuida, en este capítulo se responderán todas tus preguntas. :)

Saludos.

**Fenix en Llamas:** cierto, Mukuro tuvo una infancia terrible que tristemente lo marcó de por vida en KHR! y nunca recibió algún tipo de tratamiento psicológico por ello. Aquí si lo recibió junto con el apoyo de sus amigos y de su cielo, aunque todavía sus tendencias burlonas y su lado sádico siguen ahí, pues ya son parte de su personalidad, pero este Mukuro no es tan indiferente con los demás y puede ser más afectuoso (no de forma exagerada) con sus seres queridos y muy protector hacia ellos.

Saludos y gracias por tu review.

**satorichiva:** ¡HOLA!, muy cierto, la vida de Kazuhiko cambió para mejor. Jaja, la que se le viene al Vongola, pues los guardianes de nuestro cielo favorito están mejor entrenados, tienen personalidades más maduras y están bastante unidos a su querido cielo, además Kazuhiko no es el mismo niño fácil de manipular y es más frío e implacable al momento de proteger a sus seres queridos y tristemente para los Vongola, ellos no están en esa lista.

¡SALUDOS!

He realizado varios cambios a lo largo de la edición de esta historia. Algunos personajes que han aparecido en los capítulos anteriores remplazaron a otros, y la trama fue modificada en su mayoría, ya que cuando inicié con esta historia, la escribí solo por impulso y dejé muchos agujeros de la trama, algunas cosas no tenían sentido y habían algunos datos incorrectos sobre uno que otro personaje. Estoy corrigiendo todos esos horrores XD pero lamentablemente mis actualizaciones y mi tiempo de edición se han visto muchas veces truncados por el trabajo escolar y fallas en la batería de mi laptop la cual ya necesita mantenimiento después de casi tres años de funcionamiento.

Sepan que nunca abandonaré mis historias y a todas les trato de dar la atención que se debe realizando investigaciones, releyendo los capítulos de cada una para no olvidar nada e intentando no salir mucho de carácter con los personajes que uso en ellas.

Les agradezco a todos su gran apoyo. Siempre que veo un nuevo Review, Fav, Follow o el aumento en el número de lectores me alegran el día al saber que hay gente que disfruta de mis historias. Nuevamente, muchas gracias :D

Aquí tienen dos nuevos capítulos. Disfruten la lectura.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Y de otros animes usados en esta historia no me pertenecen. Todos ellos son de sus respectivos creadores.

**KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR!**

Capítulo 7: Nuevos Problemas.

**KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR!**

Yutaka Ryoichi iba saliendo poco a poco de la inconsciencia, él sentía sus extremidades pesadas, la cabeza le dolía al igual que su costado derecho recordando que ese había sido el lugar en el cual el Kuroi Neko le había disparado.

¿Cómo es que continuaba con vida? Al parecer la intención de Kuroi Neko no era asesinarlo. Solo incapacitarlo, pero ¿por qué?

Y de pronto, la respuesta le llegó a la mente. Para interrogarlo. Claro, porque no lo pensó antes, era por eso que lo mantenían con vida. Necesitaban sacarle información con respecto a los intentos de asesinato contra el Príncipe Kazuhiko.

¡Demonios!, se encontraba en grandes, pero muy, muy grandes problemas. Estaba seguro que de aquí no salía vivo, y si lo hacía, sería con una que otra parte de su cuerpo faltante al igual que su cordura.

Al no escuchar ni un solo ruido a su alrededor, comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos para ver en donde estaba, dándose cuenta en el proceso de la razón por la que sentía sus extremidades pesadas, viendo que sus piernas y brazos se encontraban fuertemente atados restringiendo sus movimientos.

El hombre vio que se hallaba en una pequeña habitación prácticamente bacía de no ser por una mesa de metal a su lado izquierdo y dos sillas colocadas delante de él.

Temeroso, escuchó como la perilla de la única puerta que tenía la habitación era girada y como seguidamente dicha puerta era abierta, dando paso a dos adolescentes, un chico y una chica que desafortunadamente conocía muy bien. Ichihara Mukuro e Ichihara Chrome, dos de los guardianes más sádicos y viciosos del príncipe Kazuhiko.

"¿Oya? Mira mi querida Chrome. Nuestro invitado de honor está finalmente despierto".

"Eso veo, nii-san". Respondió la linda chica de aspecto aparentemente inocente.

Ambos adolescentes tomaron asiento delante del hombre sin apartar sus frías miradas sobre él.

"Bueno, a este punto, debes saber por qué estás aquí ¿no es cierto? Dijo Mukuro con una sonrisa falsa. Así que podemos hacer esto de tres formas. La buena, la mala o la peor".

"¡Intenten lo que quieran, no me importa! Les dijo a ambos ilusionistas tratando de hacerse el valiente. ¡No lograrán sacarme nada!"

"Mmm... eso ya lo veremos". Dijo fríamente Chrome.

"Así es, mi querida Chrome". La secundó Mukuro con una cruel sonrisa dirigida hacia el azabache. Si el no piensa hablar, pues le sacaremos la información tomando la tercera alternativa".

"Me parece muy bien, nii-san". Dijo Chrome con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Kufufu primero las damas". Dijo el adolescente con caballerosidad.

"Que encantador, gracias nii-san. Será un placer". Respondió la joven ilusionista.

Yutaka Vio con pánico como los ojos de la chica brillaron de un color índigo, y lo siguiente que sintió fue un dolor desgarrador en la cabeza, cuando la joven irrumpió en su mente sin una pizca de delicadeza.

A un lado, Mukuro observaba todo sin inmutarse ante los gritos desgarradores que el hombre profería. Esperaba que su pequeña hermanita le dejara algo de diversión a él también. La próxima hora sería bastante entretenida, pensaba el chico con una maliciosa sonrisa.

**KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR!**

Con Reborn...

**KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR!**

Reborn llevaba un par de horas viajando en el avión que lo llevaría al reino de Aratani. Se sentía un poco estresado, ya que estuvo a meros minutos de perder el vuelo a dicho lugar, y sumándole a eso la cantidad de horas que había estado viajando de Japón a Italia y de nuevo de Italia a Japón sin descansar en lo absoluto, pues... ya comprenderán el mal ánimo del pequeño Hitman.

De camino a Aratani, se la pasó pensando como acercarse al joven monarca. Él sabía que este joven, como miembro de la realeza, sería escoltado a todas partes por la guardia real. Tampoco cualquiera podría acercarse a él, y todo el que lo hiciese, se mantendría siendo bien observado por los guardias reales, que no dudarían en asesinarte en el lugar, si mostraras alguna señal de que podrías ser una amenaza para el príncipe Kazuhiko.

Él sabía que sería muy difícil esta misión, sin embargo, se las arreglaría como siempre, para descubrir si el rubio es Sawada Tsunayoshi, el último heredero que le queda a los Vongola, o no lo era, cosa que dudaba ante el gran parecido que el chico tenía con el primer jefe de la famiglia de la mafia, sin embargo, por mucho que se parecieran esos dos, esta continuaba siendo una simple suposición con ninguna prueba sólida para respaldarla.

Con calma, escuchó como anunciaban el pronto aterrizaje del avión, pues ya habían llegado a su destino.

Media hora más tarde, el pequeño Arcobaleno del Sol entraba a un lujoso hotel que se encontraba a quince minutos de distancia del aeropuerto, que una de las trabajadoras del lugar le había recomendado cuando le preguntó por un hotel donde pudiera pasar la noche.

Tras pedir una habitación, ducharse, y cenar, se acomodó para dormir tranquilamente. Mañana temprano comenzaría con su investigación. En este momento, solamente deseaba descansar un poco, luego de un día tan agotador.

**KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR!**

Ciudad Capital de Safaia, Palacio Real.

**KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR!**

Aunque ya era bastante tarde por la noche, la actividad continuaba en el palacio de Aratani. Cada diez minutos, un grupo conformado por tres guardias transitaba por los pasillos y jardines del palacio, muy pendientes de cualquier anomalía que se llegase a presentar.

En la habitación de el joven príncipe Kazuhiko, Takeshi y Shirou custodiaban la entrada de la habitación, y dentro de ésta en la gran cama de la habitación del ambarino, dormía tranquilamente Akeno acompañada por dos pequeños niños, uno de ellos, era la princesa Ena que no había querido separarse de su hermano mayor y el otro infante era el pequeño protegido del príncipe rubio, llamado Lambo, un ex-integrante de la Bovino Famiglia quien era el mejor amigo de la pequeña princesa y su cómplice en las travesuras, también profundamente dormidos.

Al otro lado de la gran habitación delante de una hermosa mujer de largo cabello color negro y ojos color violeta, se encontraba el príncipe Kazuhiko con los ojos cerrados, muy concentrado en trance meditativo y un tenue brillo naranja lo rodeaba.

Repentinamente, el ambarino abrió los ojos y puso una cara seria.

"¿Sucede algo, joven príncipe?" Preguntó la bella mujer.

"Yūko-san, ellos han comenzado a moverse" y uno de ellos ya está aquí en Aratani". Dijo luego de un par de minutos Kazuhiko sin quitar su expresión seria, fijando su mirada en la mujer delante suyo.

"Mmm, ya veo. Estábamos conscientes de que esto ocurriría tarde o temprano. Dijo la hermosa mujer, levantándose de su asiento. Joven príncipe, iré a informarle de esto a sus padres. Ya es muy tarde. Opino que debería descansar un poco. Presiento que mañana, también será un muy largo día".

"Tienes razón, Yūko-san. Asintió en acuerdo el rubio. Gracias por ayudarme a controlar mejor mis poderes, y disculpa por hacer que tuvieras que quedarte a tan altas horas de la noche".

"No hay problema, joven príncipe. Hasta mañana". Dijo ésta caminando hacia la puerta de entrada.

"Hasta mañana". Escuchó Yūko Que dijo el príncipe cuando la ojivioleta cerraba la puerta de la habitación del antes mencionado.

Shirou y Takeshi se inclinaron levemente en señal de respeto cuando vieron a la poderosa bruja de las dimensiones salir de la habitación del joven monarca.

Esta les devolvió el saludo con un asentimiento, y comenzó a dirigirse a la sala del trono, diciendo en un susurro para ser escuchada solo por ambos adolescentes, cuando pasó junto a ellos lo dicho por Kazuhiko, haciendo que estos se tensaran imperceptiblemente. Con semblantes serios, le asintieron a la mujer, dándole a entender que habían comprendido el mensaje.

Por su parte, Yūko continuó su camino, hasta llegar a la sala del trono, viendo que únicamente la reina Masumi estaba presente.

"Buenas noches, Yūko-San. ¿A qué se debe tu visita? ¿le ocurrió algo a mi hijo?" Preguntó angustiada la castaña.

"Buenas noches, reina Masumi. Kazuhiko está perfectamente bien y va progresando de forma excelente en el control de sus poderes".

La reina asintió tranquilizándose.

"No obstante. Continuó la ojivioleta. Él me dijo que ellos ya han comenzado a moverse y que uno de estos individuos ha llegado al reino".

La reina Masumi se alarmó por las noticias. Su esposo debía enterarse de esto al igual que todos los guardianes de su hijo lo más pronto posible. Que situación tan poco favorable, justo en el momento en que la situación en el reino estaba tan tensa por los intentos de asesinato hacia su hijo mayor, nuevos problemas se presentaban.

"Bien, gracias por informarme de esto Yūko-san. Le daré la noticia a mi esposo y a los guardianes de mi hijo a primera hora de la mañana". Dijo la castaña retomando control sobre sus emociones.

Yūko asintió tranquilamente. "Bien, con su permiso me retiro por esta noche". Dijo la azabache.

"Sí, que tenga una buena noche Yūko-san. Hasta mañana". Se despidió la reina Masumi.

"Le deseo lo mismo su alteza. Hasta mañana". Dijo por última vez Yūko yéndose del lugar.

Después de que la poderosa bruja se marchó, la reina mandó a llamar a Atsushi y al llegar éste, la reina le ordenó informarle al rey Akihiro y a todos los guardianes del príncipe Kazuhiko, que mañana a primera hora se llevaría acabo una reunión urgente y que todos debían estar presentes en esta.

Rápidamente, Atsushi fue a cumplir las órdenes de su reina, dejando a esta última inmersa en sus pensamientos, sobre que más traería el mañana para todos ellos.

**KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR!**

Con Mukuro y Chrome..

**KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR!**

El par de ilusionistas salían de la sala de interrogatorio satisfechos y a la vez furiosos ante lo que habían encontrado en la mente del hombre actualmente en estado vegetal que habían dejado detrás suyo.

Les había costado algo de trabajo romper las barreras mentales que habían colocado en la mente de Yutaka Ryoichi, pero ellos no eran conocidos como dos de los mejores ilusionistas del reino por nada y luego de atacar estas barreras hasta destruirlas completamente, lograron ahondar sin problemas por la mente del débil hombre, extrayendo toda la información que necesitaban.

Los dos adolescentes caminaban sin detenerse ni un segundo con dirección al área de inteligencia. Todavía no se podían creer lo que habían descubierto, tenían que informarle a los agentes sus hallazgos cuanto antes.

Finalmente habían descubierto la identidad de los culpables de todos los atentados contra Kazuhiko. Pronto..., muy pronto podrían hacerles pagar su atrevimiento al intentar asesinar a su querido cielo, pensaban ambos guardianes esbozando sonrisas sedientas de sangre.

**KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR!**

**Fin del Capítulo.**

**Significado de los Nombres.**

Akihiro: Literalmente, se traduce por "luz que brilla en el extranjero".

Masumi: Nombre de doble significado. Por un lado, "de gran belleza", y por el otro, "verdadera pureza".

Kazuhiko: Se traduce por "príncipe lleno de armonía".

Ena: Significa "regalo de Dios".

Takeshi: guerrero, militar, valiente.

Atsushi: Hombre cordial, educado y respetuoso.

Ryoichi: Hace referencia al primer hijo de Ryo, nombre común en Japón.

Aratani: Literalmente, quiere decir "piedra preciosa".

Safaia: Literalmente significa zafiro.

**Personajes de Otros Animes.**

Train Heartnet (Black Cat).

Yūko Ichihara (xxxHOLiC)

Shirōu Emiya (Fate/stay night).


	9. Chapter 9: La Niebla Solitaria

**Título:** El Príncipe de Aratani.

**Emparejamientos:** Ninguno.

**Género:** Fantacía / Aventura / Familia / Amistad.

**Resumen.**

UA: Sawada Tsunayoshi, un niño triste y solitario, que dentro suyo poseía misteriosos poderes. Él fue abandonado por sus padres, quienes lo despreciaban por no ser igual de bueno que superfecto y encantador hijo menor, quien se pensaba, había heredado la línea de sangre de los Vongola. Nadie se esperaba que Tsuna fuera adoptado por una poderosa familia real de un reino extraño, pasando así a ser un joven príncipe que ahora tenía una nueva amorosa familia, grandes amigos, y gente que lo quiere y con el poder para defender a su príncipe del Vongola, quienes lo quieren de vuelta al saber que el menor de los gemelos no posee llamas del cielo al contrario del mayor.

¡Tsuna fuerte e inteligente! Bashing Sawada.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Y de otros animes usados en esta historia no me pertenecen. Todos ellos son de sus respectivos creadores.

**KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR!**

Capítulo 8 Especial: La Niebla Solitaria.

**KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR!**

Hayashi Nagi siempre fue una niña muy solitaria e introvertida. Desde que ella era muy pequeña, su madre Hayashi Leiko le prestaba muy poca atención, a tal punto de que apenas y la veía durante el día o pasar hasta meses sin tener ninguna interacción con la mujer a causa de su trabajo como actriz e igual por el inexistente interés que ésta le tenía a su única hija, pues esta última, pensaba que Nagi no era más que una molestia en su maravillosa vida.

La pequeña niña recibía clases particulares en casa y prácticamente no salía de aquel lugar. Su única compañía eran las sirvientas que trabajaban en la mansión y aunque la miraban con lástima ante el tratamiento frívolo que le daban su madre y su padrastro, no hacían nada por consolar a la triste niña cuando la escuchaban llorar en su habitación .

Esa noche, era la primera vez que ella se encontraba fuera de la mansión y rodeada de tanta gente extraña. Su madre y padrastro habían sido invitados a una gran fiesta repleta de celebridades, políticos, y demás figuras importantes a nivel nacional e internacional. Leiko se la había llevado al gran evento con la aprobación de su marido queriendo darle a todos los demás invitados, la imagen de una familia muy feliz, ya que la mujer deseaba obtener el papel principal en una película muy importante con tema familiar, y el director estaría allí . Ella quería demostrarle que era la mejor opción comportándose como una madre amorosa y dedicada usando a su unigénita hija para lograr su meta.

La atención de Nagi fue tomada por su madre, cuando la mujer se acercó a ella junto con otra mujer.

"Querida. Comenzó a decir su madre con una voz aparentemente dulce. Este salón es para la gente mayor. Ven mi niña. Le dijo ésta tomando la pequeña mano de la ojivioleta la cual no opuso ninguna resistencia. Te llevaré al salón para niños".

Inclinándose a meros centímetros del oído de Nagi Leiko le dijo en voz muy baja para no ser escuchada por la otra mujer . "Más te vale no dejarnos en vergüenza, o ya verás lo que te esperará en cuanto regresemos a la mansión".

Nagi tembló imperceptiblemente y asintió sin demora dejando satisfecha a Leiko.

Cuando llegaron a lasala infantil, Leiko le dio un falso beso cariñoso a su hija en la mejilla y se marchó con su amiga.

Al irse su madre y quedarse ella sola entre todos esos niños desconocidos, se sentía muy incómoda. No sabía como integrarse al grupo, ya que sus habilidades para socializar con otras personas eran inexistentes.

Pasó su mirada sobre el amplio salón lleno de estanterías abarrotadas de libros de cuentos y de colorear al igual que muchos juguetes y se quedó meditando que haría. Tal vez lo mejor era tomar uno de esos libros de cuentos y sentarse en un rincón solitario y evitar interactuar con los demás niños, pero... ¿y si su madre se molestaba con ella por hacer eso?

"¡Hola!" Escuchó de pronto que la saludaba uno de los niños estando éste de pie frente a ella.

"H-hola". Saludó de vuelta la pelimorada mirando tímidamente al amigable niño rubio.

"¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?" Le preguntó el niño con una suave sonrisa.

"B-bueno. Respondió ésta algo nerviosa.

El niño rubio le tomó suavemente la mano y la llevó ante otros niños igual de amigables presentándose uno por uno a la ojivioleta y estando todos totalmente de acuerdo cuando ella se integró a su grupo para jugar. Todos ellos se portaron muy pacientes con ella al momento de explicarle varios juegos con los que se divirtieron en la mayoría de la fiesta. Hasta ese momento, todo iba muy bien, sin embargo, Kazuhiko y sus tres amigos, Shirou, Maka y Mukuro se quedaron horrorizados cuando una furiosa y muy ebria Leiko llegó a buscar a Nagi un par de horas más tarde, y se la comenzó a llevar casi a rastras del lugar. Al ver que la niña estaba apunto de romper en llanto por el dolor que sentía en su brazo por ser halado con tanta fuerza, Kazuhiko intervino, mostrándose muy enojado.

"¡Señora, el trato que le está dando a su hija es inaceptable!, ¿no ve que la está lastimando?"

"¡SILENCIO MOCOSO! ¡YO LA PUEDO TRATAR COMO SE ME DÉ LA GANA Y NI TÚ NI NADIE TIENE DERECHO DE DECIR ALGO AL RESPECTO!" Exclamó esta de forma despectiva mirando a Kazuhiko, dando unos pasos hacia él, lastimando más el brazo de Nagi. No estaba de humor para soportar las estupideces que le decía un chiquillo entrometido, mucho menos después del mal trago que había pasado cuando supo que el papel que tanto deseaba obtener, se lo habían dado a Akira Himeko, una actriz nueva en el mundo del espectáculo que detestaba , ya que por culpa de esa actriz de cuarta, ya había perdido varios papeles protagónicos en películas y series. En este momento, solo quería irse de ese lugar para no verle la cara de triunfo a esa desgraciada, ¡pero éste pequeño estorbo le impedía el paso!

En segundos, los otros tres niños flanqueaban al rubio mirando a Leiko igual de enojados que Kazuhiko. ante toda la conmoción que se estaba formando, dos hombres bien uniformados llegaron al sitio y palidecieron al ver al joven príncipe, aumentando esta palidez, cuando la mujer intentó darle una bofetada al joven monarca siendo esta detenida por un niño más alto de cabello azul oscuro.

¡ESA MUJER ESTÁ COMPLETAMENTE LOCA!, ¡¿Qué no sabe quién es ese niño?! Pensó uno de ellos en shock, solo saliendo de el cuando los guardias del principito aparecieron y se comenzaron a llevar a la mujer, con ésta exigiendo que la soltaran e insultando a los guardias que ignoraban todas sus protestas.

El padrastro de Nagi, avergonzado por toda la escena que había armado su ebria esposa, se había ido tras los guardias y la había dejado allí sola.

Desde entonces, todo había sido muy confuso para la pequeña niña. Una hermosa mujer de largo cabello negro y ojos color violeta la había llevado lejos de la fiesta bajo las miradas preocupadas de sus cuatro nuevos amigos, seguidamente la metió dentro de una elegante limusina y la hermosa mujer y ella, fueron transportadas a unas oficinas en donde la sentaron en un mullido sillón dentro de una de ellas, luego una joven mujer de cabello rubio corto hasta los hombros y ojos color azul cielo le hizo unas cuantas preguntas sobre su vida en el hogar, que respondió con renuencia. Al terminar con la serie de preguntas, la mujer de nombre {ema, salió de la habitación y la bella mujer de cabello negro entró en su lugar, acompañada de Mukuro-kun.

"Hola pequeña. Mi nombre es Ichihara Yūko. Soy la madre de Mukuro". Se presentó la mujer con una sonrisa.

"H-hola I-Ichihara-san. Yo soy N-Nagi".

"Es un gusto conocerte cariño. Escucha con atención Nagi-chan. La mujer que acaba de salir es una psicóloga infantil. Ella dijo que tus padres no eran aptos para cuidar de ti y me ofrecí para ser tu tutora hasta que se resuelva toda esta situación. ¿Te parece bien?"

"S-sí". Respondió desconcertada la ojivioleta.

Mukuro sonrió. "Será maravilloso tener una pequeña hermana tan adorable".

"Por supuesto que sí". concordó Yūko con una enigmática Sonrisa.

**KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR!**

Los Días pasaron con calma. Nagi disfrutaba mucho su estadía con la familia Ichihara la cual estaba de vacaciones en Tokio acompañando a la familia real de Aratani. Ella se quedó asombrada cuando supo que Kazuhiko era el príncipe, cosa que divirtió al pequeño rubio cuando vio su expresión.

Todos residían en una enorme mansión fuertemente resguardada, y los cinco niños se la pasaban jugando y curioseando por todo el lugar.

La pelimorada nunca se había sentido tan feliz y bienvenida como en esos días, y cuando la gente de servicios infantiles le preguntó si quería ser adoptada por Yūko-san, ella no dudó cuando dijo que sí con una gran sonrisa.

Una semana más tarde, todos volvían al reino de Aratani. Allí Nagi conoció a Maru y Moro, dos adorables niñas que vivían en la tienda de Yūko y a las cuales Mukuro trataba como a sus pequeñas hermanitas. Ella no tardó mucho en encariñarse con ambas niñas, pues eran bastante juguetonas y alegres.

Kazuhiko era como otro hermano para ella, él era bastante amable y siempre le regalaba esas cálidas sonrisas que la hacían sentir bienvenida en el reino. De estar sola y triste, había pasado a tener una vida feliz, llena de amigos y una familia que en verdad la quería con una madre excéntrica, un hermano cariñoso, un par de hermanitas adorables y una extraña criatura parlante semejante a un conejo... No cambiaría su nueva vida por nada.

**KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR!**

**Fin del Capítulo.**

**Significado de los Nombres.**

Kazuhiko: Se traduce por "príncipe lleno de armonía".

Leiko: Literalmente, significa "arrogante".

Aratani: Literalmente, quiere decir "piedra preciosa".

**Personajes de Otros Animes.**

Maka Albarn (Soul Eater).

Shirōu Emiya (Fate/stay night).

Yūko Ichihara (xxxHOLiC)

Maru y Moro (xxxHOLiC)

Si les gustó el capítulo, voten y comenten Please.


	10. Infiltrados en el Palacio

**Título:** El Príncipe de Aratani.

**Emparejamientos:** Ninguno.

**Género:** Fantacía / Aventura / Familia / Amistad.

**Resumen.**

UA: Sawada Tsunayoshi, un niño triste y solitario, que dentro suyo poseía misteriosos poderes. Él fue abandonado por sus padres, quienes lo despreciaban por no ser igual de bueno que superfecto y encantador hijo menor, quien se pensaba, había heredado la línea de sangre de los Vongola. Nadie se esperaba que Tsuna fuera adoptado por una poderosa familia real de un reino extraño, pasando así a ser un joven príncipe que ahora tenía una nueva amorosa familia, grandes amigos, y gente que lo quiere y con el poder para defender a su príncipe del Vongola, quienes lo quieren de vuelta al saber que el menor de los gemelos no posee llamas del cielo al contrario del mayor.

¡Tsuna fuerte e inteligente! Bashing Sawada.

**Respondiendo Reviews.**

**satorichiva:** ¡HOLA! Ya estoy trabajando en ese cap y algunos omakes de la vida de Kazuhiko y sus queridos guardianes en la infancia jeje.

Sí, pobre Reborn, y con tantos locos sobreprotectores viviendo en el reino y velando por su querido cielo... pues, nuestro pequeño sol no sabe en lo que se metió.

Con respecto a lo último, parte de tus respuestas están aquí.

¡SALUDOS!

**Fenix en Llamas:** ¡HOLA, GRACIAS POR TUS COMENTARIOS! Es lo que se debió hacer con Mukuro después de todo lo que pasó en Estraneo.

Oh, que linda, me hace feliz que te guste tanto la historia jejeje.

Jaja, estoy de acuerdo contigo, Chrome puede llegar a ser realmente adorable y más cuando está con Mukuro.

¡SALUDOS!

**¡Gracias por sus Favs, Follows y Reviews! ¡Aquí tienen el nuevo capítulo!**

**¡Espero que disfruten la lectura! **

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Y de otros animes usados en esta historia no me pertenecen. Todos ellos son de sus respectivos creadores.

**KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR!**

Capítulo 9: Infiltrados en el Palacio y Desagradables Revelaciones.

**KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR!**

Kazuhiko no podía dormir. Ya llevaba un buen tiempo intentándolo pero simplemente el sueño no llegaba.

Con cada minuto que pasaba, una gran inquietud iba apoderándose de todo su ser. Presentía que algo muy malo estaba por ocurrir, pero no sabía que.

Resignándose a no dormir esa noche, el rubio salió de la cama, procurando no despertar a Akeno y los niños. Caminó hacia su estantería de libros, y tomó uno al azar, luego se encaminó hacia uno de los mullidos sillones de su habitación y usando la brillante luz de la luna como lámpara, se puso a leer en silencio, pero no podía pasar de la primera página, su mente y cuerpo se mantenían alerta. Cualquier sonido extraño lo ponía a la defensiva.

No tenía duda alguna, algo malo pasaría muy pronto y su Hiper Intuición lo estaba alertando de aquello.

Los minutos transcurrieron, y el mal presentimiento se hacía más fuerte. Tomando una decisión, cerró el libro, lo colocó devuelta en el estante y seguidamente se encaminó hacia la puerta de su habitación, y cuando estuvo apunto de abrirla, se detuvo abruptamente.

Algo estaba mal, muy mal. No podía detectar las presencias de Shirou y Takeshi, pero sí la de alguien más acercándose a la puerta de su habitación. Tenso, escuchó como giraban la perilla de la puerta y el como esta era abierta lentamente en silencio...

**KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR!**

En cuatro distintas zonas lejos de la capital del reino, el sonido de disparos y choques metálicos resonaban en la oscura noche, pero la principal pelea se daba a las afueras de una cabaña cerca de las montañas.

Una hermosa mujer rubia de ojos azules claros, que llevaba puestas unas hombreras de oro semejantes a las de los soldados españoles, y una chaqueta de traje de color rosa con una falda larga, luchaba ferozmente contra un hombre fornido de unos 50 años el cual era parte del grupo que quería asesinar al joven príncipe Kazuhiko.

Las espadas que ambos portaban, chocaban con fuerza sacando chispas en cada poderoso impacto. A medida de que transcurrían los segundos, se iba notando que la rubia iba ganando la batalla dado que continuaba blandiendo su espada con la misma fluidez, mientras que su oponente se ralentizaba más y más en sus movimientos, lo cual era de esperarse, ya que diversos cortes de los que emanaba una buena cantidad de sangre, cubrían gran parte de su cuerpo.

Con el fin de terminar con la pelea, la ojiazul aumentó su velocidad a tal nivel que al moverse desapareció de la vista de su oponente, para en menos de una milésima de segundos reaparecer a un par de metros tras él, dándole la espalda.

El hombre se quedó de pie por unos segundos sin entender lo que había sucedido, hasta que de un momento a otro, un insoportable dolor en su pierna izquierda lo hizo caer al húmedo pasto. Impotente, éste escuchó como la joven asesina se fue encaminando en su dirección.

"Fujita Goro, si deseas morir rápido y con el menor dolor posible, más te vale decirme todo lo que sabes o tu pierna no será lo único que pierdas antes de morir". Dijo la rubia con voz fría, mirando al hombre semiconsciente que yacía en el suelo a unos cuantos pasos de ella.

El hombre soltó una risa entrecortada. "Y-ya n-no iimporta s-si lo-logras sacarme información". El hombre respiró profundamente y continuó hablando con voz más firme. P-para esta hora, el joven príncipe Kazuhiko ya debe de estar apunto de exhalar su último aliento.

"¡Qué has dicho!" Siseó la mujer con furia levantando a Goro por el cuello al nivel de su cara.

"L-lo que escuchaste. P-para este punto, ellos ya de-deberían estar dentro del castillo, y... a... s-segundos de a-sesinar al p-príncipe, después de todo, ¿q-quién so-sospecharía de e-ellos?" Dijo el hombre moribundo, con una desagradable sonrisa.

"¡Quiénes son ellos!" Preguntó impaciente la asesina tratando de no apretar más su agarre en el cuello del hombre, y estrangularlo por accidente.

"Jeje. De-descúbrelo por ti misma perra". Dijo éste burlón tosiendo mucha sangre la cual casi cae en la prístina ropa de la mujer.

Frustrada porque no le sacaría más información a Fujita Goro, ésta lo arrojó al suelo con fuerza, y de un tajo, le cortó la cabeza.

Rápidamente limpió la escena y sacó su comunicador. Verificando que no hubiese nadie a los alrededores que pudiese escuchar su llamada, intentó ponerse en contacto con los jefes del Área de Inteligencia, pero no pudo, era posible que esos malditos infiltrados estuviesen interrumpiendo la comunicación.

Irritada, se puso en movimiento con dirección a la capital. Sin rendirse, tomó su comunicador nuevamente y le llamó a sus demás compañeros para ponerlos al tanto de lo que estaba pasando.

"Sephiria". Escuchó con alivio que decían tres voces por el comunicador.

"Belzie Rochefort, Jenos Hazard y Lin Shaolee, nuevas órdenes. Diríjanse cuanto antes al palacio, la familia real está bajo grave peligro y no logro ponerme en contacto con el Área de Inteligencia. Hay altas posibilidades de que intrusos no identificados estén interrumpiendo la comunicación".

"Entendido". Dijeron los tres al unísono.

"Bien". Dijo Sephiria cortando la comunicación, al mismo tiempo que aumentaba la velocidad de su carrera, siendo menos que un borrón por lo rápido que iba.

**KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR!**

Al momento en que se fue abriendo la puerta, Kazuhiko preparó una de sus dagas para usarla en caso de que la persona fuese una amenaza para Akeno, los niños y él mismo, sin embargo, al ver quien era su cuerpo se relajó un poco al ver que esta persona era su dulce prima mayor, Akiko, hija de Atsuko la prima hermana de su padre, el Rey Akihiro.

"Buenas noches, Akiko-chan. ¿Qué te trae aquí tan tarde?" Le preguntó en voz baja el joven monarca a la sobresaltada chica de pie a la entrada de su habitación la cual no esperaba encontrarse al chico despierto.

"K-Kazuhiko, -buenas noches a ti también. Y-Yo siento venir a tan altas horas de la noche, pero quería hablar contigo" Dijo la chica bajando la cabeza sonrrojada.

Sonriendo con calidez, éste aceptó, y tomando suavemente una de las manos de la joven (acción que hizo que aumentara su sonrojo), juntos salieron de la habitación del príncipe para hablar con calma y para no molestar a la pelinegra y a los dos infantes profundamente dormidos.

Ambos caminaron tranquilamente por los extrañamente vacíos pasillos del palacio en cómodo silencio, deteniéndose poco tiempo después frente a uno de los tantos ventanales que daban a los amplios jardines de flores.

Tras unos minutos allí de pie con la chica, Kazuhiko finalmente optó por hablar primero.

"Y ¿qué querías decirme, Akiko-chan?" Preguntó curioso el rubio posando su suave mirada sobre la linda chica, solo para congelarse en el lugar con una mirada de shock al ver a su querida prima apuntándolo con una pistola.

"¿A... Akiko-chan?" Habló el joven príncipe negándose aún a creer lo que la chica frente a él estaba haciendo.

"¡P-por favor perdóname Kazuhiko-kun, no deseo hacer esto, pero me veo obligada a hacerlo!" Exclamó llorando la chica mientras apretaba temblorosa el gatillo del arma.

El sonido de un disparo rompió el silencio del palacio, y alarmó a todos sus habitantes. Al mismo tiempo, en el lugar de donde provenía el fuerte sonido del disparo los brillantes pisos de mármol y las paredes se tiñeron de sangre...

**KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR!**

Minutos Antes...

**KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR!**

Mukuro y Chrome entraron al área de inteligencia algo molestos al perder valioso tiempo por tener que sortear todas las defensas de dicho lugar. Para ellos hubiese sido más fácil aparecerse directamente en el laboratorio, pero la gente paranoica que trabajaba allí había instalado paredes especiales que bloqueaban el paso de cualquier tipo de energía debido a ciertos incidentes en el pasado.

Instantáneamente, los dos ilusionistas sintieron la fría mirada de su nube favorita, y sonrieron divertidos. Ambos ilusionistas caminaron hacia el joven guardián, quien se encontraba sentado trabajando en un ordenador junto a Makubex, el joven genio encargado del área de inteligencia y la joven Sakura Kakei la cual es la mano derecha del genio antes mencionado.

"Buenas noches a todos". Saludó Chrome por ambos ilusionistas educadamente.

"Buenas noches". Devolvieron el saludo MakubeX Y Sakura mientras que Hibari solo asintió en reconocimiento.

"Tenemos información importante". Dijo Mukuro yendo directo al punto.

Esto llamó la atención de Hibari y los otros dos hacker los cuales se pusieron de pie, con MakubeX indicándole a todos que lo siguieran a su oficina privada.

Al llegar a esta, todos tomaron asiento y Mukuro volvió a tomar la palabra.

"Cuando entramos a la mente de Yutaka Ryoichi nos sorprendió enormemente encontrar un recuerdo de una reunión secreta entre ocho ancianos y este hombre, pero lo que más nos sorprendió fue ver entre ellos al tío abuelo de nuestro cielo".

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Exclamaron sorprendidos MakubeX y Sakura, a la vez que Kyoya ponía una expresión que era una perfecta mezcla entre la sorpresa y creciente furia.

"Sí, y eso no es todo..." No obstante, Chrome no pudo continuar, ya que fue interrumpida cuando todas las computadoras del Área de Inteligencia comenzaron a emitir un sonido de alarma que alteró a todos los que trabajaban en esta zona.

Rápidamente MakubeX empezó a buscar el problema, enojándose mucho cuando descubrió minutos más tarde que alguien estaba hackeando el sistema.

"Deben ser ellos, masculló Mukuro furioso". Con Chrome y Hibari dándole la razón, aunque este último a regañadientes.

Repentinamente, los tres elementos sintieron a través de su enlace de guardianes, que algo muy malo le estaba sucediendo a su cielo, cosa que los hizo correr rumbo a las habitaciones de Kazuhiko saliendo en tiempo record del Área de Inteligencia, solo para quedarse de piedra cuando lejos, en la dirección a la que iban corriendo, escucharon un disparo...

**KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR! 27 KHR!**

**Fin del Capítulo.**

**Significado de los Nombres.**

Kazuhiko: Se traduce por "príncipe lleno de armonía".

Akiko: hace referencia al otoño cristalino.

Akihiro: Literalmente, se traduce por "luz que brilla en el extranjero".

Akeno: hermoso amanecer.

Atsuko: Su significado es "sincera u honesta".

Takeshi: guerrero, militar, valiente.

Ryoichi: Hace referencia al primer hijo de Ryo, nombre común en Japón.

Goro: Hace referencia al quinto hijo.

Aratani: Literalmente, quiere decir "piedra preciosa".

**Personajes de Otros Animes.**

Akeno Himejima (High School DXD).

Shirōu Emiya (Fate/stay night).

MakubeX (Get Backers).

Sakura Kakei (Get Backers).

Train Heartnet (Black Cat).

Belzie Rochefort (Black Cat).

Sephiria Arks (Black Cat)

Jenos Hazard (Black Cat)

Lin Shaolee (Black Cat).

¿Review?


End file.
